


Of Berries and Nazis

by Pyx



Series: A Different Set of Avengers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Farmers Markets, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, I mean, Inhumans (Marvel), It's like three chapters of sexual tension, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Not The Angst You're Looking For, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, a who's who of inhumans, and we all love her, bucky has a filthy fucking mouth, but a big softy on the inside, daisy is a little shit, does this count as a slow burn?, it's just obscene, just give the man a hug, natasha is terrifying af, sam and bucky brotp, sam is never helpful until one day he is, touch-starved Steve Rogers, uncomfortable references, uncomfortable references to musicals during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyx/pseuds/Pyx
Summary: That one coffee shop/farmers market AU that no one asked for. Featuring: a sassy af barista by the name of Bucky Barnes and a sweet, albeit desperately single farmer named Steve Rogers. This doesn’t have the angst that you’re looking for. But there are still super powers. Let’s just call them inhumans.





	1. Oh, Look at Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Brooklyn Heights farmers market is on Tuesdays and start at 8am, for plot reasons, the market in this fic start at noon and goes to 8. For reasons. (bc i'm lazy and did my research after already coming up with a time...oops.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is from "Helpless" from Hamilton, the greatest hip hop musical ever, this includes future hip hop musicals
> 
> I have a beta! They're wonderful and amazing and everything that I've ever wanted in a person. They're going through and beta-ing the beginning chapters and I'm so excited! Please go show them some love on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-new-york.tumblr.com)! They have this really incredible historically accurate blog! So if you're looking to write a pre-serum Steve Rogers fic, you should 10000% check out their blog! It's amaaaazing!!!

June 6th -- the first day of the farmers market. Bucky should be thrilled, should be really fucking excited, but that would mean actually showing emotions in front of customers. Customers latch onto joy and suck it right out of baristas, he’s learned. So it’s best to remain dead on the inside. In the next three hours, his generally quiet neighbourhood will become a booming population of people who only believe in organic, farm-raised, non-GMO food. Or so they say. But that doesn’t stop them from shopping in the Associated Supermarket up the street that doesn’t have any of that nonsense.

Bucky loves the farmers market for exactly two reasons. One, he gets a ridiculous amount of free food since he lets vendors use the bathroom as frequently as they’d like. And two, farmers are hot. Like, goddamn. There’s a stand directly across from his shop that’s just starting to get set up, and Bucky can’t see the man’s face, but he can see those arms. And that’s enough. His coworker, Sam, leans against the counter next to him and follows his gaze across the street.

“Oh, yeah. I’d tap that.”

“He’s _mine_.” Bucky growls and Sam puts his hands up in surrender and goes back to the espresso maker.

“Yeah, you say that like calling dibs on a human being is acceptable.”

It’s not. It really isn’t. But Bucky will be damned if he doesn’t stake his claim first.

A vendor comes in and Bucky recognises her from last year. “Hi, can I use your bathroom?” She says, hesitantly as though Bucky’s gonna do something drastic. He would and he knows it. But he just nods and passes her the key. She smiles gratefully and scurries off.

“Would it kill you to be nice to people?”

After a moment’s consideration, Bucky narrows his eyes at Sam and nods slowly. “But I’m nice to you.”

Sam makes a disbelieving ‘ehhh’ noise, but smiles immediately after. “Mm, bad news. Hot guy is working with a hot lady.”

Bucky’s eyes shoot over to the stand and sure enough, there’s a ridiculously beautiful red-headed woman working alongside Mr. Arms. They’re moving around each other fluidly and Bucky shakes his head. “No, they’re platonic.” He hopes to high hell that he’s right. “I mean, if I worked with someone that hot, it wouldn't remain platonic for long. You know what I mean? And...the other way around. I’d honestly go for either of them. But damn, his _arms_.”

“Yes, everyone knows that James Buchanan Barnes is a slut for nice arms.” Sam throws a wet rag at Bucky to snap him out of his trance. “Man, will you stop harassing him with your eyes? I’ll tell you what. When the market opens at noon you can go over there and talk him up and ask about his berries.”

Sam laughs, but Bucky ignores him in lieu of checking the time. 10:45. He can wait an hour and fifteen minutes. But, hey, universe, time would go by a whole lot faster if you sent humans into the store. The girl exits the bathroom and sets the key down on the counter. She gives a quiet thank you and runs out of the store. It isn’t like Bucky is trying to be terrifying. It’s just that he is.

As it happens, Bucky doesn’t have to wait until noon, Mr. Hot Arms comes in just past eleven and gives Bucky the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen in his life. It takes him a full two seconds to say something and Sam is sending him a worried look.

“Hey, things go good?” Bucky says and he immediately wants to smack himself.

But the man, with incredibly blue eyes and a strong jaw and perfect hair, just leans against the counter and smiles. “Oh, not too bad. Getting ready for the market. How are you?”

 _Better now_ , Bucky’s mind treacherously supplies. “Just swell.” Mr. Hot Arms raises his eyebrows, amused. “It’s probably gonna get really busy in here later.”

“Oh?”

Sam makes a disgusted noise and goes into the back room. Neither notices him.

“Yeah, well, people tend to want to caffeinate to better enjoy the market.”

“I think I’ll be joining their numbers today. I’ve been up for awhile.” Mr. Blue Eyes looked up at the board and stared at it for a little too long before shaking his head. “Can I just have a quad tall mocha with extra caramel and vanilla?” A look of horror crossed Bucky’s face. “I really love sugar.” Bucky nodded slowly, but started pouring his literal sugar in acup for him regardless.

“Anything for your coworker?” Bucky asks as he punches up the order on the register.

“No. She...I’ve never seen her consume anything.”

“Huh.” The man pays in cash and Bucky goes off to pull his shots. Remember kids, four shots of espresso is a lot of fucking espresso.

Bucky finishes the drink and pushes it over. “Hey, if you start to feel like your head is exploding, please sit down or come back and get some water or something. This much caffeine makes me nervous.”

“So, I’m guessing over service doesn’t apply to a coffee shop?”

“I wish it did.” Bucky sighs and Mr. Man hesitates a moment.

“Thank you for the coffee.” He gives a beautiful smile and a small wave and leaves the coffee shop.

As soon as he’s gone, Bucky makes a noise like a dying whale and starts aggressively cleaning the espresso machine. Sam comes out to see Bucky cleaning down the counter with a little too much force, muttering silently to himself. “I didn’t even ask his name.” He wheels around, giving Sam a stare too intense for a day so slow.

Daisy, a regular, comes in, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. “Hello!” She pauses when she sees Bucky. “Oh, you look worse than usual. And that’s saying something. Usually you look all ‘I’m an angry kitten. Rawr.’ Amiright?” She sends Sam a winning smile. Daisy gives zero shits about Bucky’s piece of mind.

Sam laughs agreeing. “Oh, if only you worked with him.”

Daisy scoffs. “No way. It’s enough to see him every day for my afternoon coffee. Speaking of,” she glances at Bucky. “Chop chop.”

For all of her sass, Daisy tips well. She drops a five in the tip jar and pushes another five over when Sam rings her out and puts the change in the jar. “Bucky has a crush.” Daisy’s eyes grow wide before she remembers herself and smirks.

“Do tell.”

“He’s at the stand across the street. With the arms.” Bucky gives Sam a look of pure betrayal.

 

“With the arms.” Daisy whispers to herself, bending to look across the street. “The arms? Oh. _Oh_. Wow, yeah. He’s…” Bucky pushes her cappuccino over to her a little too hard so that it spills over over the lip of the cup and he doesn't even apologise for it. Daisy rolls her eyes and steals another cup from the counter and pours he cappuccino into it. “Oh, no. Bucky, please. _Get him_.” She winks at him and sends a kiss over at Sam and saunters out.

“Remind me to kill you before today is over.” Bucky growls and goes back to cleaning the espresso machine with too much force.

“Not too hard. Those things cost way too much money to be broken over your sexually repressed ass.”

Bucky throws down his towel and grumbles something about checking his phone which they both know is bullshit. It’s true that Sam and Bucky have a tendency to fuck with each other at every possible turn, but this one time, Bucky is serious about something. And that something is some dude whose name he doesn’t even know. But can anyone blame him? This guy’s got the most stunning pair of eyes he’s ever seen in his life. And, god, those _lips_. Oh yeah. Bucky would be masturbating tonight.

&&&

Sam doesn't say anything more about sexy farmer man until the market finally opens. But he does keep sending Bucky little knowing stares that are starting to wear on Bucky's nerves. Just a little too much. There's only so much a coworker can take until he cracks. And when Bucky reaches the point where he's ready to sneak salt into Sam's tea, noon hits and he heaves a breath.

"So. You gonna go?" Sam asks, leaning against the back counter.

"Not immediately. Don't want him to think that I'm gunning for him too hard."

Sam will never understand exactly what's going through Bucky's mind, despite having known him for a good number of years. "Fine, just promise me that you'll stop staring at him when you get back."

Bucky sputters indignantly. "Fuck you, Wilson. I _have not_ been _staring_. And even if I have been, he's got a great ass." At that moment, a woman comes in with her stroller, and her face looks positively scandalised, so Bucky gives her his best smile. The Panty Melter, as Sam called it. "What can we do for you today, ma'am?"

"Oh!" She clears her throat and blushes. "I just wanted to grab a tall drip coffee with room for cream, please."

"No problem." Bucky punches it into the register and Sam fills a cup for the young mother. "You have a wonderful day. And enjoy the market." She smiles and ducks her head. As soon as she's gone, Bucky internally gags. "I hate resorting to that. Not everyone deserves that smile."

"You should try it on Hot Farmer Man."

"No!" Bucky gives him a look like he's grown another set of arms. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Sam gives him a look. "I watched Star Trek last night, it felt fitting." Bucky waved him off. "What if he thinks I only want sex?"

"Man, get off your ass and go talk to him. You're freaking me out."

Bucky rolls his eyes, but goes into the back room to grab his wallet and leaves the store, desperately ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. As he approaches the stand, Hot Farmer Guy waves excitedly at him.

"Nat, this is the coffee guy!"

The beautiful red-headed woman turns around and her green eyes narrow on Bucky suspiciously. "So this is your fault." There's surprisingly no blame in her tone, but Bucky can't help but feel about half his size. "Next time, when he says four shots, just give him two."

"No, I needed them. Now I'm wide awake and I can sell berries faster." Hot Farmer Guy is speaking just a little too fast and he's moving just a little jerkily. And Bucky can't help the feeling of fondness welling in him.

"We'll compromise at three shots from now on, if you drink it slowly." Bucky tries.

"Not a bad idea..." Nat looks at him expectantly.

He clears his throat. "Bucky." He extends his hand to her and she grips it like she's trying to break it. Which _probably_ won't happen.

"Natasha. And this is Steve." _Steve_. Bucky retrieves his hand and gives it a hopefully unnoticeable clench to make sure it isn't broken.

When he clutches Steve's hand, he feels so much promise in that one touch. And wow, that's a problem. "It's good to meet you, Bucky."

"You too, Steve." Natasha comes from the other end of the stand and gives Bucky a knowing look from Steve's side.

"It must be _very_ good for you to both meet each other." There's a smirk on her face and she pulls down a plastic bag to fill with cherries.

Steve clears his throat and lets go of Bucky's hand. "Would you be interested in my berries?" Natasha snorts loudly, and Bucky does his best to ignore her as he nods. "Raspberries are really good this time of year."

Bucky swallows thickly when Steve fixes him with an innocent stare, lips parted slightly as he worked over a small paper bag. Bucky's eyes travel across Steve's face and he nods. "Raspberries sound good, Stevie." Steve blushes and it travels down his neck and disappears down his dad-like button down shirt. And Bucky can't help but follow the flushed skin and he licks his lips. "How much?" He croaks out. Steve opens his mouth, but Natasha leans against the table.

"We'll foot it this week. Thanks for the coffee, Bucky." She smirks at him and nudges Steve gently with her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Buck." It's Bucky's turn to blush. No one calls him that and it makes his chest tight and hot. He nods and takes his bag of raspberries from Steve and gives them a small wave goodbye.

Sam's face is red with laughter when Bucky finally comes back in to the shop. Daisy has returned and is leaning casually against the pastry case, sipping at another cappuccino. "Wow. You shook hands for a _really_ long time. I mean, _wow_."

"Don't you have a job or some shit to do today, Johnson? Rather than fucking lurking." Bucky really wants to be angry, but he can't really channel it as well as he normally would be able to.

"No bite. I like this new Bucky. Can't wait until you get laid, Barnes." Daisy leaves again, but with more pep in her step.

"Yeah, man. Seriously." Sam says, no trace of mirth in his expression. "I really want this to work out for the two of you. He seems to like you."

Bucky washes his hand and smiles. "Please don't get my hopes up. There are like eight million people in the city of New York and that man can have anyone. No way he'd go for me."

"Shut up. You're hot and literally everyone knows it."

Bucky smiles, but doesn't fight him on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you liked it! This is my first Stucky fic and I usually stick to canon compliant stuff, but this seemed like a really cute idea and I couldn't help it. Comments and kudos are my literal lifeblood. THANKS!
> 
> Come annoy me on [](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com)


	2. Little Boy, Be a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't expecting this kind of reception so quickly. I love all of you so much! Here's another chapter!
> 
> The title of this chapter is from "Little Boy, Be a Man" from Catch Me if You Can. Aaron Tveit's voice could probably raise me from the dead.

Bucky would never admit it. Not in a million years. But he loves fresh flowers. _Loves_ them. But he wouldn’t be caught dead buying them from the farmers market in front of his shop because then _Sam would see_. And Sam would never shut his goddamn mouth about it. So it goes without saying that Bucky can't have that. That doesn't stop him, however, from perusing the fresh flower section in Trader Joe's because his coffee table is looking a little empty. He eventually finds a nice bouquet of lilies and baby’s breath that looks like it belongs in a bougie wedding, but he thinks they’re perfect, so… 

He grabs a steak for dinner and some greens and calls it a day. His phone starts ringing in the middle of checking out. He gives the cashier an apologetic look and answers.

“What?”

“Wow.” Tony fucking Stark. “So, I find out that my favourite science experiment has a little schoolhouse crush on some over-muscled pretty face and when I call him to ask him about his inspiring love life he answers, ‘What’.” Tony tries for his best Barnes impersonation; it’s pretty spot on. “Here I am, just trying to be a good friend.”

Bucky shoves his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he picks up his bag and his bouquet and leaves the grocery store. “Yeah, well, it turns out there are no such thing as friends, only filthy fucking traitors.”

“Oh? Because someone told me your little secret?” Tony sounds placating and the effect is only mildly ruined by a loud whirring in the background and someone muttering small curses in Portuguese. “It was Daisy. That girl really has it out for you. I can’t tell if it’s because she loves you or really can’t stand you.” Bucky sighs, loudly, as if to get a point across. “Alright, Huggy Bear, listen. I’m just really excited for you, alright. Every since the…” A pause for dramatic effect. “ _Inhuman incident_ , you’ve been a little withdrawn.”

“I fully regret being at your place that day.”

Tony’s voice sobers up. “Yeah, well, at least Banner was there.” _Ah, he’s with Bruce. Science bros_. “We both thought you were gonna die.”

“Yeah, not usually the desired effect after taking a fish oil supplement.” Bucky chuckles.

“You probably don’t believe in vitamins anymore.” Bucky winces. “Because I definitely do not. I just eat a whole bunch of avocados. They’ve got everything in them.”

“I think you’re just being paranoid now. I think you can take a vitamin or two and probably not turn into a monster or something.” Bucky climbs the stairs for his apartment and opens the door to find Tony and Bruce installing a new sink. “What the _fuck_?!” He tosses his phone onto the sofa and slams his front door pointedly.

Bruce shakes his head quickly and stays quiet while continuing to put in a new sink. Tony is sitting on Bucky’s counter, kicking his legs slightly. “Oh, you’re home faster than I thought you’d get here. We thought you’d be pretty thrilled at having an InSinkErator. Now you can throw lemons down here and make your apartment smell nice.”

“Tony. You can’t just show up unannounced at someone’s apartment. Especially someone who can kill you with one hand.”

Tony just shrugs. “Even before the _incident_ , you could have killed me with one hand. No one’s doubting that body.” Tony gives him a once over that has Bucky feeling violated. “Anyways, I figured now that you’re basically invincible, you can get a body part stuck down here and probably not be mutilated for life.” Bucky bites in the inside of his bottom lip and shakes his head. “Will you--I dunno--just say thank you?”

“For breaking and entering? Threatening mutilation and assault?”

Bruce’s shoulders are shaking slightly with is silent laughter, but Bucky can’t bring himself to get angry at Bruce. He drew the short straw for terrigenesis and no one faulted him for it. And now he’s the most subdued person that Bucky’s ever known. 

“I’m the CEO of Stark Industries. You aren’t gonna call the police on me. I also know quite well that you’ve never told anyone that we’re friends.” Tony jumps off the counter and grabs a banana from next to the stove. “Is it because you don’t want people to be jealous?”

“What?” Bucky picks up his groceries and starts to put that away. “No, I think you’re an asshat. And I don’t want to subject anyone else to…” He gives Tony a look and gestures to his general being.

Tony shakes his head, mock offended. “See, you think that’ll hurt my feelings. But I know where you work and I can just come visit you. I know Daisy’s there everyday.”

“It’s already too much to have her there. I don’t need both of you ruining my life.”

“Well, if you took that job offer--”

Bucky slams a hand down on the counter and Bruce jumps, twining his hands together. “I already told you that I like my job.”

Tony stays quiet and nods slowly. “It’s always on the table.”

“So…” Bruce speaks for the first time, sufficiently ending what could have been an awkward conversation. “I finished your sink.”

Bucky casts a wary glance over to his sink. “Thanks, Bruce.”

“It was my idea!” Tony waves his hand.

“You probably dragged him into it against his will.” Bucky returns his attention to Bruce. “Did he drag you into this?” Bruce shrugs noncommittally, a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth. “See?”

“He’s the freaking _Hulk_ , he doesn’t do anything against his will.” Bruce gives him a withering stare and a decisively awkward silence descends upon the three of them.

Bucky shakes his head again and grabs a pair of scissors for his flowers. Tony looks absolutely delighted when he sees Bucky carefully unwrap the flowers and start cutting the stems at angles. Just because there is one loud mouthed man in his apartment, it doesn’t mean he should let his flowers die. He fills a large mason jar with water and puts the flowers in. “Tony, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll be sure to let the entire world know about your crippling self-esteem issues.”

“Now that’s just fucking mean.” Tony starts raiding Bucky’s fridge. “But fine, I won’t say anything.” Bucky looks at Bruce who just looks offended. “Also, why don’t you have a full fridge like a normal adult? I guess we’ll order dinner in.”

Bucky’s learned that it’s best to just let Tony do whatever the hell he wants so he plops down on his sofa and turns on a documentary about whales. And that’s pretty much how three grown men ended up curled up on a sofa together eating Thai food and watching nature documentaries. Somewhere in there, Tony turned to Bucky and told him that he had picked out a beautiful bouquet.

&&&

Bucky’s weekend was short-lived. And on Friday, he finds himself behind the counter of his coffee shop making a long list of coffee orders. And he kind of likes it. It’s nice to get lost in the mediocrity of something so repetitive. And Friday during lunch time is the best time to make coffee. Each cup has Sam’s perfect handwriting on it, and Bucky has never been more thankful to that man for his obsession with penmanship.

He finishes up a twelve-ounce latte and the name on it is Hot Badass. He’s not going to call that out. He really shouldn’t. He’s holding up the line, staring at the name with narrowed eyes. And he glances up to see Steve’s co-farmer watching him with a blank expression.

“I’m guessing this is for you?” She nods and takes the latte.

“I’m kinda bummed that you didn’t call out my name.” She says without a hint of humour and that’s just a little unsettling in Bucky’s mind, so he stays quiet. “Steve swears by your coffee, so I figured I had to try it.”

“He says he’s never seen you eat anything.” Bucky blurts out.

“That gossipy geriatric.” She sighs.

“Natasha is young. She loves Andrey with all her heart.” Bucky says deadpan as he starts to pull shots for the next two americanos.

Natasha freezes and gives Bucky a surprised look. It takes a moment, but a slow smile grows across her face. “Oh, you’re interesting.” She leans against his counter threateningly. “Never mention that musical around me ever again.”

“It’s an electro-rockopera wish Russian inspiration.” Bucky calls out for Angelica and Aaron for the americanos. A-plus for alliteration.

“Sass master, James Buchanan Barnes.” Bucky burns the hell out of his hand when cleaning out the shot glasses and swears quietly. “Yes, I know your name. I know all sorts of things about you.” She smirks. “Never mention that opera around me again.” Then she leaves. And Bucky is left with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. And a distant thought that Natasha hadn’t actually tasted her latte. Does she consume things?

“Bro! You good?” Sam calls over to Bucky who hasn’t moved in almost a minute. Which is like an hour in coffee time.Thankfully, no one has noticed except for Sam. Bucky nods jerkily and starts pulling shots for iced lattes and mochas and the like. He’s sticky and has drops of espresso embedded into the joints of his fingers by the time the lunch hour is over and the line has died down.

Sam pushes a chocolate croissant his way and gives him a small smile. “I know they’re your favourite.” Bucky smiles and takes a grateful bite while there still aren’t any customers in the store. “What did she say to you?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Nothing really. She just has the air of a murderer, y’know? Like a _good_ murderer. The kind that gets paid for it. And stalks you throughout your day and watches you sleep.”

“Like an assassin?” 

“ _Yeah_! Exactly like that.” Bucky eats more croissant.

“Well, she’s super hot. She could probably threaten my life and I’ll say thank you.” Bucky makes a groan of disgust and drops his croissant on his plate dejectedly. “I’m just saying, she could tell me that she’s going to kill me and I’d say please.”

“ _Please_. Stop.” Bucky starts cleaning the machine, an action that usually means that he’s stressed about something. And currently, it’s the Sam-Natasha situation.

Sam walk around him to fill up a cup with milk. “Here, wash down the croissant. I’ll stop speaking inappropriately about our customers.”

“She isn’t even really a customer. She didn’t even try her latte. You know most people at least try the coffee before they leave, sip just a little bit. What if she isn’t human?” Sam gives him a knowing look. “You’re right, that’s pretty fucked up of me.” He takes a swig of the milk Sam gave him.

If there’s one thing that Bucky’s learned from becoming a barista, it’s that hemp milk is fucking disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have no idea where I'm going with this... But it's gonna be fun and fluffy because Bucky deserves full-bodies snuggles. Hey, also, I'm on [tumblr](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com) come and say hi and tell me to write faster or something. Kudos and comments are my bae and they encourage me to write more. LOVE YOU!
> 
> So the lovely Alisa pointed this out in her amazing comments (thank you, my love), that Bucky got his powers from fish oil. In Marvel Agents of SHIELD, there's this big thing that happens where Inhumans want there to be more Inhumans, so to encourage terrigenesis around the world, they stuck the crystals in fish oil supplements. And that's how Bucky became an Inhuman. Already in his genes, just needed that extra umph.
> 
> Musical References:  
> "Natasha is young. She loves Andrey with all her heart" is from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812  
> Gentle mention of Angelica and Aaron from Hamilton. And from history


	3. One Singular Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me. I realised that I really love writing from Steve's perspective. I think one day, I'll have a chapter from Natasha's perspective. That'd be fun. Today's chapter title is from "One" from A Chorus Line. Oh, I also imagine the Natasha in this fic have the same hair as she did in _The Avengers_. What a great hairstyle.

Steve Rogers has a problem. A human-sized and human-shaped threat upon the way he lives his life. Natasha had been inappropriately helpful in obtaining information about a person he never requested information for. He'll never understand how a person's entire life can be for grabs on the internet. Or what he's supposed to do when Natasha hands him a file on said person.

Steve didn't read it. He's old-fashioned. If that's what the term is nowadays. If you can catch his drift. Steve is old. Much older than he looks at the very least.

But enough of that. It’s Tuesday. Which means it’s Brooklyn Farmers Market day. Which means that he’ll get to see his human-shaped problem. Steve isn’t completely sure what he feels when he looks at Bucky or even what he wants when he sees Bucky. But it’s been such a long time since Steve has even thought about the prospect of dating someone. Even though Natasha has a tendency of stealing his phone and matching him with every pretty face in New York. Oh, but only if they pass her extensive background check. The list is still pretty long, all things considered.

Steve parks the truck outside of Bucky’s shop and climbs out. Natasha goes straight for the back, pulling out the tent and the fruits and vegetables for the day. But Steve finds himself staring at the shop. He can see Bucky leaning back against the pastry display, arms crossed against his chest. He can’t see his expression, but he can see his coworker laughing at him.

“Do you wanna go in?” Natasha stands next to him and peers into the shop. “He makes good coffee. But I don’t need to tell you that.”

That gets Steve’s attention faster than anything could. “You _drank_ something?”

“I’m only human, Rogers. There’s only so long I can go without actually consuming something. And besides, I think this little prank has gone on long enough.”

Steve furrows his eyebrows. “You were...messing with me?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Welcome to the 21st century.” She sighs. “Just go talk to him. I'm sure he's into you. How could he not be?” Natasha isn't great at offering encouragement, but that doesn't make it any less sincere.

He nods and crosses the street. Bucky’s coworker sees him first when he enters. He whistles lowly and heads into the backroom. With a confused expression, Bucky turns around and when he spots Steve, he offers a crooked smile.

“Here for another cup of literal sugar?” Steve shrugs sheepishly, but nods all the same. "You're gonna get diabetes if you keep drinking these."

On reflex, Steve responds with, “I can't get diabetes.”

Bucky laughs quietly. “Well, someone's confident. I'm telling you, if you drink these more than once a week, you're gonna fuck up your system.” But Bucky’s already pouring chocolate, vanilla, and caramel into a twelve ounce cup.

“Only two shots today.” Steve says. And Bucky makes a noise in the back of his throat, letting him know that he's heard it. As he works, Steve takes in Bucky’s profile and the way his muscles work under his shirt. His shirt which is way too tight. He's sinfully attractive. And Steve wants to know if his fingers taste like espresso.

Oh. _Oh_.

Now he gets it. The feeling that's been bubbling up inside of him ever since he saw this beautiful barista is _desire_. And if that doesn't just gently ruin his perspective on his entire life. The 1940s weren't very accommodating to people with his predilections.

Bucky pushes his drink and him and Steve reaches for his wallet. “No. Don't worry about it. You gave me free berries last week. The least I can do is foot your coffee.”

Steve smiles despite himself and drops money into the tip jar anyways. “Thank you, Bucky.” He sends him his most camera-ready smile and walks out the door. Today's latte art has a leaf on it. He glances back through the window to see Bucky still watching him, but he immediately looks down and start cleaning the machine. A little aggressively, Steve notes.

Natasha has the tent up and a couple tables made by the time he returns. She's smirking gently at him. “How's your man?”

“He's not--he doesn't belong to--he's a human being. And he's doing just fine.” Probably. Steve forgot to ask. Natasha hums and starts pouring raspberries into little green pint containers. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She doesn’t say anything. “You know what. I forgot a lid.” Steve heads back into the shop to grab a lid.

Bucky’s head shoots up in surprise and he stares at Steve. “I figured there’d be less of a mess if I actually covered my coffee.”

“Are you planning on spilling it?” Bucky smirks and Steve feels heat coil in his stomach. “If so, I gotta say, if you don’t like my coffee, then tell me and I’ll remake it for you. Or I can send you to a different shop down the street.”

“I don’t want another shop” Steve says, and he bites in the inside of his cheek because he realises how quickly he said it. “Your coffee is just fine. I’m just...less coordinated than I would like to be.”

“Hmm.” Bucky sets his rag down and bends down to get something beneath the counter. “You know if you’re worried about making a mess, you can pop one of these things inside of the lid and that way, you’ll preserve your coffee and your workspace.” The way Bucky speaks sounds like pure sex. And now that Steve’s noticed this, he can’t un-notice it. Bucky hands him a little plastic stopper and Steve stares at it dumbly for a moment before Bucky takes it back with a small chuckle and fits it into the mouth hole Steve’s coffee. “Ta-da.”

 

“Oh, this is nifty.” The future is filled with all sorts of exciting and vaguely useful inventions.

Bucky scoffs. “What are you? Eighty?”

 _Not quite_ , Steve thinks to himself. And it's a treacherous thought. And saying it aloud could ruin any prospect of a relationship. If Bucky’s even interested. _A relationship_. He mentally scoffs at himself.

“Let's just call me an old soul.” Not quite a lie, not entirely the truth.

Well, Bucky seems to accept it. Those lips curl into a small smile and he makes an amused noise in the back of his throat. “Whatever you say, Stevie.”

Steve doesn't know what it is about hearing that nickname, but every time, it sends a curl of heat and mild embarrassment down his spine. His heart squeezes just a little bit and his face flushes. _He loves it_.

Bucky’s eyes widen and he licks his lips. Steve traces the motion with his eyes and feels the heat down his spine intensify.

“Aw, man, can you _not_?” Bucky's co-worker has come back out and is making a decidedly disgusted face. “What if two little old ladies come in, huh? C’mon.”

“Fuck you, Sam.” Bucky hisses and the spell is broken.

“Little old ladies have seen racier things than two men making eyes at each other.” Steve mumbles and both baristas turn to give him a weird look.

“ _Eyes_?” Sam asks. It's really nice to finally know his name, Steve thinks idly. “My god, man.”

“You makin’ eyes at me, Stevie?” Bucky smirks and leans halfway across the counter and Steve gets a clear view of his clear blue eyes. He can’t help but move just a little bit closer.

“No. _No_.” Sam says emphatically. “This is a place of business. Not for flirting. You do that nonsense on your lunch break, young man.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but leans away from the counter anyways. “Alright, Sam. I’ll be sure not to disrespect your delicate sensibilities.” He eyes Steve carefully. “Hmm. Tell Natasha that she’s allowed to get coffee from me whenever she’d like.”

Without his permission, Steve’s eyebrows furrow and the pleasant heat he’d been feeling turns sharp and cold. And it must show on his face because Bucky’s ready to backtrack. But Sam beats him to it. “I think she’s incredibly gorgeous. And I’d like to get to know her better.”

Bucky turns around and Steve wishes he could see his expression. “I thought work ‘wasn’t for flirting’, mom.” Is what comes out of Bucky’s mouth and his snark in full swing. “Maybe you’re just incredibly homophobic. Oh my god. I work with a homophobe!” Bucky speaks a little louder when a lesbian couple walks in. Their eyes narrow on Sam. And that’s messed up. Sam seems to be a perfectly reasonable person.

“Barnes, you shut your damn mouth. You told me I was greedy when I said I was bisexual so…”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just shrugs and goes over to the couple. “Ah, he’s chill. I promise. What can I get for y’all?” He sends a wink over to Steve and mouths _I’ll come by later_. And Steve smiles and sends a small wave to the two of them and heads back to his stand.

Natasha is grimacing slightly when Steve returns. Their tent is all set up and she just shakes her head at him when he gets close. “You’re a fucking disaster, Rogers. I want you to know that.”

“Bucky’s coworker thinks you’re gorgeous and wants you to come by for coffee more often.” Steve blurts out. Natasha’s lips part in surprise as she turns away from Steve and pushes a stray curl behind her ear. She’d probably commit a violent murder if Steve pointed out that she's blushing, so he stays silent. Smart choice.

“Think fast.” She says and a cherry whacks him right in the head. He turns to look at her with a scandalised look on his face. “I gave you warning.” For all of her secrets and her generally impersonal demeanour, Natasha is a genuinely good person. And for whatever reason, she makes it a personal goal to make sure that everyone she meets never gets to know that about her. So Steve laughs and tosses a raspberry at her. She catches it and pops it right into her mouth.

They’ve got an hour to kill before the market begins, so they sit on the curb together and remain relatively quiet while he munches on fava beans and sips at his coffee. It's an idle motion that he doesn't notice until Natasha is smiling up at him, but he fiddling with the little plastic stopper that Bucky stuck in his drink. She gives him a gentle nudge and their eyes lock. It’s been the better part of a century since he last thought a woman was attractive. And even though he knows that Natasha is objectively lovely, he can’t find it in himself to feel anything other than friendship and a deep need to protect her. And that works out nicely. She’s revealed a lot to him in confidence and that included that fact that she doesn’t think that relationships are worth anything more than a short period of reprieve from routine. ‘Love is for children’, she had once said. And all Steve could think was how sad that was. But, hey, she seems to be doing well for herself.

Half an hour of silence has passed when Natasha opens her mouth again. “You owe me for setting up our tent today just so you could go flirt with Barnes over there. I’ll admit that he’s sex on legs, but you could attempt to be just a little more subtle about your attraction. It probably wouldn’t hurt for you to become friends first.”

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair helplessly. “It’s been so long since I’ve been with someone. And I’m...not even sure how it works anymore.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Natasha leans against Steve’s shoulder and he relishes the short moment of human contact, platonic as it is. “I’m not...well-versed in relationships, but I do know this century’s human nature. So I can help you navigate that.” A pause. “There were one-night stands back the 40s, right? Vintage cuckolding? Old-timey affairs?”

“I don’t know why I ever told you--”

“You didn’t.” She cuts off before Steve could continue. “I do my research on everyone. I knew months before you ever told me. Steve, this is a weird world that we’re living in right now. Nothing is impossible anymore. I mean, hell, during the time that you were spending time as a popsicle, humans went to the _moon_. There’s a giant telescope in space that can see thirteen billion light years away. Black people and white people can get married. You don’t have to worry about getting arrested for being with Bucky. As shitty as life can seem, this is pretty fortunate time.” She bites her lip. “Or maybe the term I’m thinking of is hopeful.”

Natasha doesn’t often become passionate about things. They’d had a movie night together months ago when Steve broke down and told her about his past and she lowered her walls and told him about hers. And he learned that Natasha would always be quietly optimistic. As someone who believed--for a time--that she would never have control over her life, having possibilities, endless possibilities, had been nothing more than a distant thought. Breaking free and becoming her own person had been the greatest thing she’s ever done for herself. When she’d spoken the words ‘Red Room’ for the first time, a distant look had overtaken her gaze and she had glanced down at her stomach. Steve hadn’t pried. Hadn’t asked extra questions. Hadn’t interrupted. Just let her speak.

“Yeah.” He finally responds. “Hopeful sounds about right.”

The market opens and they stand and go behind their tables. Natasha has a terrifying habit of gently coercing people into buying more produce than they probably need. “Kale has lots of vitamin A in it,” She’s saying to a person with glasses. “It’s a very good source of retinol.” The bespectacled man grabs an extra bunch of kale and pays.

“Squash has riboflavin. Proven to help prevent migraines.”

“You look like you’re coming down with a cold. Get some raspberries; magnesium is shown to improve the immune system.”

“What cute kids you have. You know to support strong bone growth, you should get some fava beans. Copper’s good for them.”

“If you don’t have that weird genetic enzyme in your body, cilantro’s great for encouraging weight loss.”

“Ooh, your kids are entering elementary school? Make sure you feed them lots of strawberries. Vitamin C will combat those nasty little germs that small children carry.”

She’s incredibly good at it.

Bucky shows up a little later with his hands in his pockets. “You know, I wouldn’t believe that a firm believer in organic produce such as yourself would drink nearly as much sugar as you do, but here we are.”

“I was thinking about getting another one. But that seemed a little excessive.” Steve smiles gently. “Bucky, can I be frank with you?”

“I guess, but I think you look more like a Steve.”

It takes a moment for the joke to sink in and when it does, Steve groans dramatically. “No. Eww.” Bucky only laughs. “No, I mean, I wanna be friends. With you. If that’s alright.”

Bucky sobers quickly and his amused smile melts into something gentle. “Yeah, Steve. We can be friends.”

A few bags of cherries fall off from their pedestal and land near Bucky’s feet. “Oh. No.” Natasha says, with not nearly enough emotion. “It seems I dropped my cherries.” Bucky rolls his eyes and bends to pick them up. Natasha takes that brief moment to sidle close to Steve and hiss in his ear. “I said be friends with him, not _friends_.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Bucky stands back up and places the cherries back on the pedestal. Natasha pushes them off again with a feline-esque air. Bucky sighs heavily and crouches again.

“I mean don’t make him think that you only want to be friends. You don’t want to put him in the friend-zone forever.” The friend-zone, or whatever the hell that is, doesn’t sound that bad. To be friends with someone that you genuinely care for doesn’t sound like a necessarily horrible place to be.

“Are you done talking about me?” Bucky pushes the cherries back into their proper places and hold them there. He gives Natasha a glare that would scare the pants off of anyone else, but she just shrugs and goes over to the other side of the tent to talk to her other customers.

“I’ll give you my number?” Steve says. “And we can go for a stroll?” Is that what friends did these days?

Bucky just grins. “Alright, sounds good. I’ll give you my free days and you can show me Brooklyn through your eyes.” Steve isn’t completely sure that Bucky would enjoy that, but he nods anyways. “I, uh, wanted to apologise for blowing you off when you were in earlier. New Yorkers can be very demanding when it comes to their coffee.” Steve laughs because he understands that sentiment. Sixty years ago, coffee was barely consumable sludge, now there are all these different syrups to add to it. The future is wasteful and nifty. Bucky scratches out his number on the back of some receipt paper that Steve had pulled out and pushes it over. Steve immediately sticks it in his pocket.

“Don’t worry about. You can make it up to me later.” Bucky swallows thickly and Steve watches as those icy blue eyes trace down his body and he shivers.

“You bet I will.” Bucky’s voice is a quiet growl and it goes straight to his groin. “I’d better get going. I’m not actually on a break and Sam’s all alone. I just wanted to stop by and say hey. I'll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Steve lifts his hand in farewell, and Bucky does the same before trotting back into his shop.

“Ooh, Steve’s got a crush!” Natasha sing-songs and Steve can’t even get a little bit irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! I love all of you! Please comment and kudo, they encourage more chapters faster!


	4. If You Were Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter title is from Avenue Q. Which is flippin' hilarious. Highly recommend. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm sitting in my cafe writing. Also, I've been to Brooklyn exactly once. And I wasn't even supposed to be there. It happened on accident and I had a boatload of fun getting lost in Red Hook and Brooklyn Heights.

Daisy is wrapping her hands with boxing tape while staring Bucky directly in the eyes. And it’s damn terrifying. Bucky’s got a lot of weight on her. But she’s got that weird thing where she can shoot earthquakes out of her hands, so...there’s that. She’s thin and dressed in all black and barefoot, and that would be kinda cute in literally any other situation. And putting those weird powers aside, she’s well-trained in muay thai and some weird aerial fighting style that gives Bucky the heebes. She finishes wrapping her hand and puts on her gauntlets.

“Maybe...no powers today?” Bucky tries.

Daisy laughs, deadpan and disbelieving. “Yeah, no. You’re kidding, right? You can’t turn off your powers, so I won’t hold back from using mine.”

“It was worth a shot." Bucky sighs. It's hard to fight someone who can take him out without even fucking touching him.

“Kick her in the balls!” Tony calls from the other side of the room. He’s learned the hard way to be at least thirty feet away when two inhumans spar each other. Daisy shoots him an unamused glance and it was enough to shut him right up.

“Alright, Barnes.” She moves into a defensive stance, fists loosely balled. “Come at me, bro.”

“I haven’t even wrapped my hands yet. C’mon.” He’s stalling and everyone knows it. Bucky leans against the wall and carefully and slowly begins wrapping his hands. About a minute into just his right hand, Daisy sends a blast of earthquake at him. The force flattens his back against the wall and when it stops, he drops to one knee. “Fucking hell.”

“I like seeing you at my mercy. It's nice to see a good-looking man down on his knees for me.” Daisy smirks. “Now hurry the hell up.”

Bucky finishes up quickly after that horrible, little sucker punch. In the corner of his eye, he can see Bruce walk through the door and plop down next to Tony. “Ten bucks on Daisy.” He says without even looking over at them.

“Man, really?” Bucky says as he steps onto the mat and runs a hand through his hair briefly. It’s getting a little long. He probably should have pulled it back. Well, too late for that.

“Daisy’s been fighting longer than you. And you rely on your strength too much.” Bruce says matter-of-factly.

Bucky throws a punch to gauge Daisy’s reaction speed as they circle each other. She dodges it easily. “What the hell is your job here, anyways?”

Stark Tower is an enormous place with weird boxing gyms and labs that only Bruce is allowed inside of. And Daisy’s this weird wild card who is capable of anything, but remains quiet about her life. “I’m a systems engineer.” She shrugs and aims a punch at Bucky’s left side, his weak side. He moves to the right to miss her.

“Can you two get on with it?” Tony says. “Oh, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir.” Says the talking ceiling.

“Could you tell Happy to get me a chocolate-banana shake? And fries? From the place around the corner.”

“Right away, sir.”

Bucky will never understand the obsession with talking computers. His thing is foreign languages. Give him four months and he can learn a language just like that. In fact, he's done it for fun. Learned German just for the fucking hell of it a year ago. Daisy catches him unaware and aims a kick right at his solar plexus. “Fuck.” He gasps out and stumbles back a step. She jumps him, wraps her legs around his neck, and pulls him down bodily to the mat.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tony yells.

Daisy rolls off of Bucky and bounces back to her feet. “Fuck you, Stark.” He pants out painfully.

“I love you too, buttercup.” Tony responds and Bruce snorts, tugging gently on his sleeves.

Bucky groans loudly and climbs to his feet when he feels he can breathe properly again. “Alright, _Skye_.” Daisy flinches at the old name. “Let’s try this again.” He throws himself into fighting her, and it’s pretty obvious that he’s relying on his strength alone. Daisy uses that against him and blocks most of his punches.

He lands a good one right in her ribs and in retaliation, she hits him with a quake blast strong enough to send him tumbling away from the mat and hitting full-body against the wall.

“Ooh…” Tony and Bruce both say from the sidelines from what could almost be taken as sympathy. But Bucky knows better. They don't give two shits about his pain. Well, maybe Bruce does. But Tony sure as fuck doesn't. He groans and slumps pitifully against the plaster.

“Sir, Happy has just returned to the tower with your milkshake.” Says the disembodied voice from the ceiling, uncaring of the situation in the boxing room.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” A moment later, the elevator bell dings and the doors slide open. Happy strides past an immobile Bucky with barely more than a glance and stands next to Tony. “Hand it to Bruce. I don’t like being handed things.”

“Yeah, I know.” Happy gives a reluctant Bruce a bag of fries and a chocolate-banana shake. “See ya later, boss.” He steps over Bucky, who has sunk to his side, and leaves out the elevator.

Tony grabs his milkshake and fries out of Bruce’s hands. “Thanks, science bro. You can have some fries if you want. But only if you don’t touch my hand if we reach at the same time.”

Daisy stretches and sidles up to the science bros. “I think someone owes someone else ten dollars.”

“‘M not done yet.” Bucky slurs from the floor. And goddamn it everything hurts. “Just...gimme a few minutes for my body to fix itself really quick.”

“No, Barnes. I’m done kicking your ass for the day. You should really find someone that actually wants to teach you how to fight and not someone who just wants to bring you down a notch.” Daisy is ruthless in her attacks, but at least her words are a little sympathetic. “Or, were you thinking of that beautiful beefcake from the market?”

Never mind. Daisy is a demon. “No. What?” Bucky groans and presses his face into the floor. “Shut up.”

“You know what, Barnes. I’m gonna do you a solid.” Tony takes an obnoxious slurp from his milkshake and carefully adjusts his tie. “JARVIS, could you tell Happy to bring up another chocolate-banana milkshake?”

“Certainly, sir.”

“Do you ever feel bad about annoying the hell out of your assistant who isn’t even really an assistant?” Daisy asks as she unwraps her hands and walks over to the seating area where Bruce and Tony are sprawled.

“No. I pay him enough for him to not complain about all the random tasks that I assign him.”

“I don’t want a milkshake.” Bucky says and he finally sits upright and begins to unwrap his hands.

“Fine.” Tony looks between Daisy and Bruce. “Either of you want a milkshake?” Twin nods. “Cool. JARVIS, add another milkshake to that order.”

“I want strawberry-banana.” Daisy amends.

“Certainly, Ms. Johnson.”

“ _Ms. Johnson_.” Bucky scoffs and raises from the floor.

Tony is giving him a weird look as he steps closer and collapses into a chair next to Tony. “What’s your paramour’s name?”

“Steve Rogers.” Bucky says before he can even think about stopping himself.

Tony makes a thoughtful hum. “JARVIS, can you tell me what you have on Steve Rogers? Probably between the ages of twenty-three and thirty-four.”

“There is no Steve Rogers that fits that description in New York, sir.”

A frown creases Tony’s face. “That’s weird. How about outside of greater New York?”

Bucky shakes his head. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sir, there is exactly one Steve Rogers in New York. He is ninety-nine years old and living in Brooklyn Heights.” JARVIS says in his beautiful, artificial voice.

“Ooh, someone has a daddy kink.” Tony laughs. “Well, it looks like your guy is living under an assumed name.”

Bucky shrugs. “There are weirder things. Also, can we maybe not dig into people’s lives like this? I’ll just figure out what he’s like on my own. We’re going on a date together. Probably. Maybe.”

Daisy squeezes herself between Bucky and the arm of the chair. “What? You haven’t grown the berries to ask him yet?” She’s wearing that smirk that Bucky _hates_. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. He isn’t gonna say no to you.” She reads his face and then immediately starts laughing. “Oh, you dumbass. You put all the balls in his corner.”

“That isn’t the phrase.” He doesn’t answer her, but she waves him off anyways.

“Your love life isn’t that exciting. It’s likely that nothing will come out of this. Maybe he’s straight. Maybe he’s a homicidal maniac. Maybe he married to berries. Maybe he aromantic and asexual. Maybe--” Bruce is going through scenarios. “What if he’s an idiot? And doesn’t believe in science or evolution. What if he _hates_ inhumans. Everyone’s a little bit racist.” He smirks.

“Did you just quote _Avenue Q_ at me?” Bucky’s eyes widen and he views Bruce in a completely different light. He can’t even get a little bit upset at everything else Bruce said because, what the hell else does he know that isn’t science related?”

Bruce only shrugs. Happy comes in a moment later, looking irritated. He gives one milkshake and a bag of fries each to Daisy and Bruce. Daisy immediately pops the lid and dips her fries in. The lid lands on Bucky’s lap and he groans. There are exactly two horrible sensations in the world: itchy and sticky. And a combination of the two is the literal worst.

“Get over it. There are showers.” Daisy says before Bucky can start complaining. The spend the rest of their Thursday afternoon in the Tower, talking amongst themselves and it’s nice. Bucky likes Daisy and he knows she likes him too. Like they’re siblings that never really seemed to get along, but would go through hell for each other.

&&&

Bucky is part way home when he receives a text message.

 **Unknown Number** : Hey, Bucky. It’s Steve Rogers, from the market.

His heart races just a little bit and he types out several responses before deciding on the one that made the most sense.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Hey Steve. Hows it going?

 **Mr. Beefcake** : Not too bad. I was wondering what your plans are for the weekend

Bucky will forever blame Daisy for that ridiculous nickname. Bucky thinks about his plans and checks his work schedule on his phone. Though, let’s be honest, Bucky would cancel all of his plans and call out from work if it meant hanging out with Steve at some point this weekend.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Im free all day sunday. hbu

Steve takes a little while longer to respond and the next time his phone vibrates, he’s back in Brooklyn.

 **Mr. Beefcake** : Would you be interested in going on a stroll with me? Around Brooklyn Bridge Park?

 _A stroll_. Sweet jesus. Maybe Steve is secretly that ninety-nine year old man that JARVIS had found in Brooklyn. At least he hadn’t used the term promenade.

 **Bucky Barnes** : Yeah do you wanna go for brunch first? Clarks isnt too far from there

 **Mr. Beefcake** : Sure. How’s noon sound? I’ll make reservations?

 **Bucky Barnes** : Ill see you then :)

It’s silent after that. Steve is an efficient texter. It’s great. But also, what if they get really close and all Bucky wants to do is send him weird anecdotes about his day? Seems like he'll just have to figure it out as time goes on. But he should probably just concentrate on getting through the first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHHHHH A DATE! High chance that I made a lot of mistakes, so I'll try to fix them when I get home from work tonight. Until then, have a mostly complete chapter. Also, bolding things in HTML is way harder that just italicising everything. Just sayin'. LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT!!!
> 
> Musical References:  
> "Everyone's a little bit racist" is from Avenue Q. Which is like naughty Sesame Street


	5. No One Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812. It's a weird AF musical, but also incredibly delightful. But this is by far my favourite song.
> 
> Hey. Let's go on a date.

Bucky is early. And he _walked_. Carroll Gardens is a good thirty blocks away from Clarks and he’s still fifteen minutes early. But no one can really blame him. He’s going on a date with the most attractive man in the history of the universe. There could possibly maybe be an exception to the rule, but he can’t think of one, because dear stars above Steve is walking _right at him_. And any and all thoughts of there being a more attractive human being ever created fly straight out the window. Because he's dressed in his usual dad shirt, but those jeans he's wearing are damn tight.

Steve raises a hand in hello and his smile brightens the street. Which would otherwise be impossible because it’s _June_ in _Brooklyn_. AKA it’s hot as fuck and sunny as fuck. Bucky forgets to breathe, forgets to wave hello back, forgets to do anything that would be considered common courtesy. But Steve just ducks his head a little embarrassed and runs a hand through his hair. And, no, Bucky wants to do that. Wants to do that for him for the rest of their lives. He wants everything that Steve will offer him.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve says when Bucky remains in stunned silence. “Thanks for hanging out with me today. It’s tough to find friends in such a big city.”

 _Friends_. That word is a gentle stab of cold through the comfortable heat that had been growing low in his stomach. But it probably couldn’t mean anything. It's a reminder that the first date is always the trial run. That being said, Steve had made _eyes_ at him. So there was still hope. And besides, being friends with such a great guy would be enough. 

“Yeah, pretty much everyone is out for themselves.” Bucky holds the door open for Steve and when they’re sitting, Steve reaches out and gently grasps Bucky by the forearm. “Uhm…”

“I am very thankful to you for introducing yourself.” Steve smiles again and then pulls away to look at his menu.

Bucky’s arm feels like it’s on fire. Like if he isn’t looking, he would completely believe that his arm is engulfed in flames. But he can’t stop staring at his arm in deep amazement. “Well, Stevie, you seemed like you needed someone in your life.” He manages to say without his voice cracking. Bucky stares blankly at his menu.

Their waitress walks up and Bucky’s eyes grow wide when Steve orders a belgium waffle with a side of bacon, a farmers omelet (basically a meat omelet, but with cheese), and a grilled cheese. The waitress just writes it down like _oh, whatever, this guy’s just eating enough for three people_. “Oh, and a cup of coffee please.”

They look at Bucky for his order. “Oh. I’ll get a, uh, ham and cheese omelet. Thank you.” She leaves with a kind nod. “Wow.”

Steve blushes and looks down. “Yeah, well. I’m a growing boy.” Bucky snorts. “I’m serious. If I don’t eat this much at every meal, I’ll shrink down like a hundred pounds.” Bucky starts laughing.

“You’re full of shit, Rogers.” When Bucky looks up, the sun is shining through the window and it shines its stupid light on Steve’s stupid face and that stupid fond expression and Bucky’s dumb heart feels like it’s going to explode. And if he looks at those eyes, he’s literally gonna lose his mind, but he can’t help it. Those blue eyes are sparkling in the midday sun and it just serves to make Steve look that much more beautiful.

“Well, I think I will be later. I mean...this food has to go somewhere.” Steve looks stunned, like he couldn’t believe those words just came out, but they start laughing. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I don’t usually resort to toilet humour. I suppose I’m just nervous.”

That kicks Bucky’s heart into overdrive. “Hush your mouth.” He blurts out. “Don’t be. Jesus, Steve. You’re just fine.” Steve just ducks his head, but Bucky knows that it’s helped, if only a little.

&&&

Brunch had been an otherwise quiet affair. Steve insisted on paying, despite all of Bucky’s protests, _he is a grown ass man who can afford his own meals_. But it felt nice to be taken care of for once. And Steve also said that it didn't make sense for Bucky to pay for Steve's ridiculous amount of food. Which he had eaten in record time.

They walk side-by-side towards Brooklyn Bridge Park, close and just barely brushing shoulders as they move.

“I used to draw. Like, way back in the day, but I dunno...art supplies are so fancy now.” Steve shrugs as they meander around the park. It's lovely day out and it probably won't get too hot.

“It must've been a long time since you've last artisted.” Bucky knows close to nothing about art. And by 'close to nothing', he means literally nothing. There are colours and shapes??? People maybe. An apple.

Steve sighs. “Quite a few years. I'd love to get back into it. But, alas, between the farm and everything that isn’t the farm, finding time is difficult.”

“Which is exactly why you’ve gotta make time. The universe and capitalism don’t care if you wanna have a life.” Steve snorts and it’s adorable because everything is does is adorable. Even for someone so large. “Like, instead of being out with me, you could be artisting.”

Steve stops walking and he looks like he’s been slapped. “I want to be here with you.” He says quietly.

Fuck. “I’m thrilled to the core that you are, Stevie.” Bucky notices that they’re standing just a little too close to each other and that everything that isn’t Steve is washed out and silent. “I don’t wanna be anywhere else right now.”

Steve smiles and inclines his head for them to keep walking. The back of Steve’s hand gently brushes the back of Bucky’s hand a few times as they circle the block and talk. At some point, Steve gently threads their fingers together and it takes everything Bucky has to not immediately lose his shit and say something weird. He could definitely say something weird at any moment and ruin whatever they have. But he stays carefully quiet and lets Steve steer them around the park.

It isn’t a very large park, but it’s got a really great view of Manhattan. Steve stops walking and leans against the guardrail that prevents people from tumbling into the East River. But that means that they aren’t holding hands anymore and Bucky feels like he can breathe again. But he would give up breathing for the rest of his existence if it meant being able to hold hands with Steve.

“I need to tell you something.” Bucky blurts out. It’s now or never. And it’s not even really a secret. But he should definitely say it. Because there’s a high chance that Natasha knows and he’d like to be the one to tell Steve and not her. She’s terrifying.

“Oh?” Steve looks like he’s tipping the line between curious and terrified.

“Yeah. I, uhm, it’s not a big deal. I mean, it kinda is. But it has nothing to do with you. But I think you should know. ‘Cause secrets are bad. And it’s not even really like that. There are ton’sa people out there, right now, just like me. Well--not just like me. But close enough like me that that makes this okay. Because this is a totally normal thing that’s happening now. And I--”

“Bucky.” Steve’s eyes are bright with amusement and he takes Bucky’s hand gently. “It’s alright.”

“Okay. Okay. Just, don’t hate me. There are a lotta people out there who hate people like me.” Steve gives Bucky’s hand a reassuring squeeze, but otherwise remains silent. “I’m an Inhuman.” He waits for the fallout. The yelling. The racial slurs, if they can even be called that. Is it racism? Bucky’s white. Can he call someone racist against him if he’s white even if he’s not even technically human? But still kinda human? Fuck, he should really do some research. About racism and Inhumans. It's definitely a thing. Probably a term like Inhumanphobia. That makes more sense. He'll definitely look it up. Maybe after Steve finally says something.

“What is that?”

Bucky stares a Steve a moment. “You know...a few years ago, there was this whole pandemic about people gaining weird abilities after eating vitamin supplements?” A confused stare. “Well, I don’t know the whole story, but apparently there was this group of Inhumans who wanted there to be more Inhumans or some shit and they put the Inhuman-creating powder into fish oil and bam here I am.” Bucky’s starting to feel a little desperate now.

“Oh. What’s your superpower?” Steve says as though Bucky didn’t just tell him that he isn’t technically a human. But Bucky notices that he’s let go of his hand to stare back at Manhattan, so he joins him, leaning his forearms against the railing.

“We aren’t fully sure yet. But strength seems to be up there. And faster healing.” Tony and Bruce have been really great at testing his abilities. Daisy hasn’t been great. She’s been horrible.

“Kinda like me.” Steve says. And then immediately pales. He starts speaking quickly as though trying to erase the words that just came out of his mouth. His hands are squeezing the railings so tight that the metal is bending. And his eyes are focused only on Manhattan. “I mean...I guess I just didn’t know that there were people out there like me. Or that we even had a name. This is a normal thing that happens now? That there are people who are enhanced just kinda living around the world because they took vitamins? Some incredible vitamins those must be.”

Bucky’s eyes are roaming up and down Steve’s body in amazement. He’s strong. The metal below Steve’s hands is making the worst creaking noise, but Bucky doesn’t care. All he can feel is desire coursing through him, unchecked and unbidden. “Steve.” His voice is barely above a hoarse whisper. “It’s okay.”

Steve takes in a heaving breath. “Thanks. I just...I didn’t realise…” He smiles. “Thanks for telling me. I promise that doesn’t change how I look at you. Still friends?” He gently nudges Bucky’s shoulder.

“Still friends.” He wants to roll his eyes because what kind of friends hold hands while walking in the park? But he doesn’t, he just gently bumps Steve’s shoulder back.

“Hey Buck?” Steve says after a moment of not uncomfortable silence. “Would you be interested in going to MoMA with me? I’ve never been before.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve. “How long have you lived in New York?”

“Oh, my whole life. But I went away for a few years.”

“Alright, Stevie. I’ll take you to MoMA. Are you free Friday?” Steve nods. “Then Friday it is.”

Steve lets go of the railing that now has indents the size and general shape of Steve's hands and carefully links his hand in with Bucky’s again. “It’s a date.” They start walking again and Bucky’s heart still feels like it’s going to pop right out through his chest. Maybe telling Steve that he’s an Inhuman could have waited a few more dates. Oh, he’s going to be thinking about this mercilessly until he’s received everyone’s reassurance that he’d made the correct decision.

“A date…” Bucky says mildly dreamily as he comes back to the moment. “You sure know how to treat a guy.”

“Yeah, well. I do what I can.” Steve checks the time and is more than surprised to see that it’s just hitting four. “May I walk you home?”

Bucky nods and crowds a little closer to Steve. He’d bet his entire life savings that Steve is a full-body snuggler. He wants to know so bad. But Steve seems so old-fashioned that he’d probably wait more than the standard three dates to be bedded. Maybe they can have a movie night. That would be more than an excuse for Bucky to get a little too close.

“What part of Manhattan are you in? I’m in the Heights.”

Bucky blinks. “So close. I’m in Carroll Gardens. Right on President and Henry.” He thinks about where they are. “Wait, you don’t have to walk me all the way home. We’re in the Heights… Better yet, I should be walking you home.”

Steve turns down Hicks after a few moments of deliberation. “We’re only like three blocks away from my place.”

“Oh.” Bucky says. He doesn’t want their time to end. It’s been hours since they met up, but they could spend days or months together and it still wouldn’t feel like enough.

This part of Brooklyn is real nice. Bucky lives in a brownstone, but like, crappy. Steve lives in a brownstone that looks like it’s well-maintained and it’s beautiful with steps that don’t look like they’re falling apart.

Steve stops them in front of his apartment. “Well...this is me.”

“It is…” Bucky looks up at the building and notices that there’s only one door. _Does Steve live alone?_

“I had fun today.” Steve offers.

“Me too.” Bucky’s eyes glance to Steve’s lips without him thinking about it.

Steve closes the gap between them and moves his hand from Bucky’s up to cup his cheek. “I’ll see you Tuesday at the market?”

“Can I come say hi?” Bucky swallows thickly and licks his lips. Heat flares through him when he sees Steve’s eyes trace the moment.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” A lull in the conversation. Steve brushes the smallest of kisses across Bucky’s cheek and then heads inside. He pauses inside of the door. “Don’t forget about our date.” He closes the door and Bucky starts to walk down the street to his apartment.

He’s thrilled. He is absolutely thrilled. Nothing can get him down right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Steve's perspective, but don't worry. I promise we'll get to see Bucky freaking the hell out about his decisions this chapter. I promise. It's gonna be great.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! They are bringing by cold heart back to life, like Bucky in cryo. Sorry, too soon. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	6. Thrill of First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just listened to Falsettos for the first time, and even though this song isn't exactly fitting, the title DEFINITELY is. Have some insight to Steve's life and some naughty sexy times. And a FIRST KISS!
> 
> EDIT: Since the sexual assault allegations have come out, I've had to make a few changes on the shows that Steve has been watching with Natasha...because people who sexually assault people are garbage humans that deserve the worst

Steve could click his heels he’s so happy. Bucky is this incredible sheik who’s actually interested in him back. Of course, Natasha said that he would be, because her intuition on people is scary accurate. But how in the right hell is he supposed to bring up the fact that he was born in _1918_? Bucky opened up to him, but apparently that’s a normal thing that’s going on, but Steve was _frozen_ for the better part of seventy years and that apparently isn’t a normal thing that happens in the future. Even after five years of being awake, he still doesn’t feel like he belongs in this era. Natasha has been really great at trying to catch him up with popular culture that people will be most likely to ask him.

And, of course, there’s SHIELD. They’ve also been really great. Well. He doesn’t really have much of a choice in being around them. They’ve been optimal at not telling the world about his existence in exchange for his assistance in occasionally saving the world. Which is how he met Natasha, so he’s kind of thankful towards them in that respect. Natasha is the only person who hasn’t handled him with kiddy gloves. She messes with him constantly. I.e. it took five years to see her finally eat something around him.

He walks through the New York City SHIELD base to meet with Director Coulson, and he can’t even feel a little bit nervous about whatever this conversation will be about. Because he has a _date_ in four days. With the world’s most beautiful human being. Who also happens to make really incredible coffee.

“Captain Rogers.” Coulson greets when Steve knocks on the door. “Please, sit.”

Steve does. “You have a mission for me, sir?”

Coulson shakes his head. “Right now, I’m not your director. Think of me as more a friend.”

“Are you asking me sign your trading cards?” Steve furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side.

Phil laughs a little uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t say no. But no. I just want to know how you’re adjusting. How’s the farm?”

“It’s nice...it feels like the most normal part of my life.” Steve admits.

Phil nods and sits on the corner of his desk. “I get that. I figured it’d be a good way for you to still interact with people. And is Agent Romanoff treating you well?”

“I’m certainly not complaining about her presence.” Steve says. This isn’t where he thought this conversation would be going. “The farm is great. Wait…” Dread settles in his stomach. “Are you trying to reassign me?”

Phil shifts uncomfortably. “Not if you don’t want us to. No one wants to upset you.”

“Then you’ll leave me right where I am.” Steve gives him a meaningful look. “Is there anything else you need, sir?” Coulson shakes his head. “Thank you, sir.” He stands and leaves the base entirely. He was planning on it anyways, it's getting kind of late and traffic isn't going to be great.

The farm is his favourite thing about the future. Because as much as technology and society has changed, farming has pretty much remained the same. Mmm, maybe not so much Monsanto, they had to ruin it for everyone.

He climbs on his motorcycle, his other favourite thing about the future. Harley-Davidsons are still around, and though they’re stronger and more bike than he’s used to, it’s still a delight to ride one. Times Square is still as busy as it’s always been. SHIELD probably could have picked a better place to have their headquarters. Maybe somewhere farther downtown where tourists didn’t hang out as much. He weaves in and out of cars at just north of a hundred miles per hour.

Steve makes it back to Brooklyn in record time. Natasha is sitting on his stoop, looking less than impressed. He groans internally. They were supposed to start movie night an hour ago. She stands when she sees him and crosses her arms across her chest.

“You better have a damn good reason for bailing on me and not telling me.” She tilts her head up and looks at him down her nose.

“Coulson called me in.”

“It’s seven!” She rolls her eyes and waves her hand at Steve’s door. “It’s hot and I’ve been out here for over an hour. Steve, you owe me.”

“I was working and I got called down to see the director. He likes to ask me how my life is going.” Steve pushes the door open and does the standard check to make sure that no one’s broken into his apartment and checks for bugs with a little device that Natasha had given him when they first became friends. It’s been a habit that Natasha respects and repeats. Then again, Steve has no idea where she lives.

“He’s your biggest fan.” She plops on his sofa and checks under the coffee table for bugs just in case. In the time that he’s lived here, they’ve only found three bugs. And only in weird places. His bedroom, his closet, and his bathroom. Someone at SHIELD really wants to see what’s in his pants. And when Natasha had found them, she laughed so hard, she almost started crying.

“Yeah, well. I did crash a plane into ice and save the world seventy-two years ago.” Steve tosses his binder of takeout menus onto the coffee table. “You order and I’ll pay. I’m sorry for being late.”

“You know...I’m pretty sure that conversation with Coulson didn’t last an hour, which means that you just forgot about our date tonight.” Natasha cocks an eyebrow at him. “You owe me three dinners. Three weeks in a row, Rogers.”

She’s right. He had completely forgotten. “That’s a deal. Did you pick out tonight’s movies?”

Natasha raises her eyebrows at him because _does she look like to type to forget something_. She decides that it’s time for Steve to try pho and to discover the magic of Dreamworks Studio productions. Beginning with _Megamind_. Steve gives it a sceptical look, but otherwise remains quiet. It takes a whopping thirty minutes for their food to show up and in that time, Natasha had moved the coffee table out of the way and moved the couch cushions to the floor and piled the area with blankets. And Steve has discovered that his apartment is still bug free.

Pho, Steve discovers, is noodle soup with a whole bunch of raw meat. He stares at it in confusion until Natasha rolls her eyes and pours his entire portion into a medium-sized mixing bowl. And he watches, fascinated, as the meat turns from pink to a nice brown colour in the steaming bowl. She does the same and settles on the floor next to him. He can’t help but watch Natasha eat for a few minutes before she shoots him a glare that could have shattered his bones when he was fifteen. She starts the movie to avoid any weird questions about her eating habits.

The movie is hilarious. He finds himself stifling laughter so he doesn’t spew food all over his living room. Natasha eats carefully, as though she could use the noodles as a deadly weapon. As far as Steve is concerned, she probably could and he’d rather not test that theory.They’ve both finished eating by the time the middle of the movie and have ended up curled into the blankets, Natasha’s head resting against his shoulder.

When the movie ends, he looks at her. “Is there a second one?”

She laughs. “Sadly, no. But animated sequels tend to not be that great.”

“I thought that only applied to Disney.” She looks up and ponders a moment.

“Yeah, alright. Dreamworks has done a pretty decent job. Disney…” She groans. “They ruin good things. я ненавижу их.”

Steve laughs. “I can’t hate them if I don’t see the sequels.”

“Steve.” Natasha looks at him seriously. “Do not watch the sequels.” He opens his mouth to argue. “No. No no. Promise me. They ruin _everything_.”

“Alright. Fine.” He raises his hands in mock surrender. “You wanna crash here for the night? You might live far away.”

Natasha laughs. “No, friend. I live in Dumbo. Not too far from here. Like a ten minute walk.” Steve’s mouth drops open. “You don’t really think that I’d be too far away, did you? We’re partners. We gotta be close.”

“What does you apartment even look like?”

She shakes her head. “Goodbye, Steve. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early. You’ll get to see Bucky.” Heat flares in Steve’s cheeks as he holds the door open for Natasha. “Whoa. Not the response I was expecting. You really like this guy. Well, lucky for you. His file checks out as clean. So...have at him.” She winks and walks down the stoop with a small wave.

Steve closes and locks his door. HIs living room is in disarray, but he kinda likes it. He wouldn’t have ever bought a television, but Natasha had insisted that it was essential for the twenty-first century. It’s nice that they’re finally on movies from this decade, but that means that he has shows to catch up on now. There are the obvious ones, according to some people, _Archer_ , _Game of Thrones_ , _Park and Recreation_ , and anything narrated by David Attenborough. He’d rather just listen to podcasts. That’s the most normal thing in his mind. Natasha introduced him to one called _Welcome to Night Vale_ that gave him weird dreams about glowing clouds and beautiful voices. But he finds it deeply enjoyable.

He wonders what Bucky would introduce him to. The wonders of being in a relationship in the twenty-first century. He thinks of Bucky’s hands and how soft they are. And how his hair smells faintly of coffee. How his lips move when he’s speaking. Or smiling. Or not moving them at all. Just his lips in general. And everything else about him. He has really nice hands. 

Steve needs a cold shower.

He shifts in his jeans and feels embarrassed. He’s ninety-nine-years-old. Not dead. But that doesn’t mean that he’s had a lot of motivation for masturbation. Or the time for it. Between SHIELD, Natasha, and the farm, he’s pretty much had his mind occupied . That’s a shit excuse and he knows it. Natasha has been great at trying to set him up with people, but like...what if he breaks somebody?

Bucky’s an Inhuman with added strength and accelerated healing and whatever the hell else he has. And, god, that gets Steve’s blood pumping. He slips into his bedroom and presses his back against the closed door. He quickly checks that his window blinds are closed and unzips his pants.

It’s been so long. He pulls his cock out and gives a few experimental tugs. With a small flare of shame, he imagines Bucky’s lips and feels his cock twitch in his hand. He moans quietly and presses the back of his head against the door. He goes slow, thinking of Bucky shoving him against the wall and placing small kisses down his neck. Bucky seems like he’d talk dirty. That thought sends heat coursing down his spine.

 _You like that, Stevie? I can feel how hard you are_. He wants to feel hot breath against his skin as Bucky pants out filthy words. _How long has it been since someone’s fucked you?_ Steve’s breath hitches and he gives his cock a squeeze. _You want me to fuck you, Stevie? Want to feel me pressed against you, stretching you open?_

“Yes, Bucky. Please please please…” Steve moans loudly as he comes. His body gives a few shakes as his orgasm rocks through him and he’s thankful he’s leaning against the door; it feels like his knees will give out at any moment. His chest heaves and presses his head backwards. He definitely has a human-shaped problem.

&&&

Bucky has deep bags under his eyes like he hasn’t been getting much sleep. Sam is even refraining from teasing Bucky as mercilessly as he usually does. And if Steve notices that, then he wonders what other customers could possibly be thinking about him. Steve’s at the end of the line and there are three other people in front of him.

One woman is arguing with Bucky about decaf coffee.

“Is it completely decaffeinated?”

“No decaf coffee is completely decaffeinated, but it is as decaffeinated as other decaffeinated coffees.” Bucky says, squeezing the woman’s cup just a little too tight.

“I need it to be completely decaffeinated.” She says, terse. “Or I can’t fucking drink it.”

“Have you had decaffeinated coffee at other places?”

Sam is moving behind Bucky to make coffee drinks for the other people in the line as this woman verbally assaults Bucky.

“I have. And they said that it’s completely decaffeinated. Maybe you just don’t decaffeinate your coffee correctly. I don’t want your coffee if it isn’t decaffeinated.” Bucky clenches his jaw. “You’re probably lying.”

“Why would I lie?” Bucky looks incredulous. “Look, you can ask any chemist. It’s impossible to get out all the caffeine from coffee beans. We--”

“I don’t fucking care. I just want my decaffeinated coffee and now you’re telling me that there’s no such thing? Is the entire fucking world filled with liars?”

“Yes.” Bucky says flatly and he gives her a challenging look.

Steve steps. “Pardon man, ma’am.” She turns her steamed up gaze on Steve and then swallows when she notices his height and stature. “This young man is just doing his job. And if he says that no decaf is completely decaffeinated, then it’s probably for the best to trust him. Or take your business elsewhere.”

She looks between them and heads for the door. “You make shit coffee anyways.”

Bucky rings out the next few people who have already received their coffee--thanks to Sam--and Steve notices how they tip just a little bit extra.

Once it’s just Steve, he sidles up to the counter and takes Bucky’s hand as he reaches for a hot twelve-ounce cup. “Just...wait a moment.” Bucky turns those blue eyes on him and this close up, Steve can see how tired he really is. “Are you okay?”

Bucky barks out a bitter laugh. “I guess.” But he squeezes Steve’s hand and sighs. “No. Yes. I dunno.”

Sam touches his shoulder and says something quiet in his ear. Bucky nods and lets go of Steve’s hand with a small squeeze. He comes around the counter and immediately walks into Steve and wraps his arms around his waist. “Sorry.” Steve pulls Bucky closer and silently breathes him in.

“Don’t apologise. She was a less than pleasant human being. Do you wanna talk about what ever’s bothering you?” Bucky shakes his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“Man, I said bring this outside.” Sam sighs behind the counter.

Steve smiles gently at Sam and pulls reluctantly out of Bucky’s embrace, but quickly takes his hand. They ignore Natasha’s pointed stare as they circle the block. “Will Natasha be mad at you if you vanish for a few minutes?”

Steve shakes his head. “No. Well, probably not. But I’ll handle it.” Bucky is squeezing Steve’s hand really hard and Steve relishes in the strength of the other man, for his own selfish, naughty reasons.

“I just...I feel like I dropped a bomb on you.” Steve blinks. He knows what it’s like to have a bomb dropped on him, and Bucky hasn’t done anything even slightly similar. Bucky sighs and runs a free hand through his hair. “I just, I mean, I, it’s,” he takes a breath and starts again. “I should have waited to tell you about the whole Inhuman thing.” _Oh_. “I dunno, I feel like there would be a better time…”

“Bucky.” Steve stops walking and squeezes Bucky’s shoulders reassuringly. “It’s part of who you are. Like any other part of you. And it’s all fine. It’s all great.” _Tell_ him. That’s a bad idea. _Tell him_.

Bucky smiles. “Thank you. I’ve been freaking out the last coupla days thinking that I seriously fucked everything up.”

“Language.” Steve jokes. Bucky laughs and he looks at Steve’s lips. And _oh god this is it_. The back of Bucky’s knuckles brush against Steve’s cheek and Steve can’t help but close his eyes.

It happens in slow motion. The sounds of Brooklyn around them fade to non-existent noiselessness. The feels of sunshine increases exponentially. Steve wants to open his eyes to know what Bucky looks like, but he thinks that’ll break whatever spell they’re in. The world feels like it’s tilting slowly, but Bucky’s left hand slips around Steve’s waist and he’s suddenly never felt more grounded.

At the first touch of lips, it’s so soft that Steve almost thinks he’s missed it. But Bucky carefully licks along his bottom lip and he opens up with a small sigh. Steve balls his hands into the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt and presses back. It’s slow and gentle and absolutely filthy. The scrape of Bucky’s stubble against his cheeks sends a comfortable shock throughout his chest.

Bucky kisses like he has all the time in the world. As though they aren’t in the middle of the street in Brooklyn Heights. He kisses like he’s making a promise. Steve makes a small noise in the back of his throat and Bucky inhales sharply and pulls away slowly. Steve opens his eyes and the world rushes back.

“Wow…” He breathes and Bucky ducks his head and blushes. Steve nudges Bucky’s chin up with his knuckle and presses a smaller, chaster kiss against those lips.

As far as first kisses go, this one was absolutely perfect. Bucky traces Steve’s chin with his thumb as they part again. Bucky’s eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed and Steve has never seen a more perfect vision.

They head back to their respective jobs. At Bucky’s shop, Steve kisses him again, simply because he can.

“Save room for Jesus, Rogers!” Natasha calls from their stand. Steve rolls his eyes but pulls back anyways.

“I’ll see you later?” Steve asks. Bucky nods silently, but there’s a stunned grin on his face. They part ways.

And no, Steve’s heart does not hammer double-time when Bucky delivers him his caramel vanilla mocha twenty minutes later. And he certainly does not blush all the way down his chest when he receives a shy kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WRITING IN STEVE'S PERSPECTIVE! You know what I love even more than that though? LITERALLY ALL OF YOU! Thank you all so so much for the reception and comments and kudos. I rewatched The Winter Soldier while writing this and my god...Bucky Barnes has the most incredible fuck me sideways murder stalk. Whew!
> 
> Also, the whole exchange about decaf coffee is a literal thing I have been through before. No decaf is entirely decaf. I've got my degree in chemical engineering. It is impossible to get all the caffeine out of coffee beans.
> 
> Also! That thing that Natasha says in Russian is "I hate them", in regards to Disney and their shit sequels. There are a couple good ones, but overall, we know, we all know, they aren't great.
> 
> I LOVE YOU!!


	7. We All Remain Completely Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is an excerpt from "World Best Mom" from Amelie (which got a lot of mixed reviews, but I enjoyed the music to it SO MUCH!) Sorry, for taking an extra few days, this chapter was not coming to me.
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU to my lovely beta, D, without whom this fic would be a complete wreck! They put so much hard work into this and I don't know what I'd do without them. Please go check them out on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-new-york.tumblr.com)! Their blog is a wonderful compilation of what the world was like when Steve Rogers was a kid.
> 
> And you can find me on [tumblr](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com) as well! Thank you all so so much for reading! I love you!!

Bucky can’t help but stare at Daisy, and if she’s noticed, she hasn’t made any indication. Daisy has the demeanour of Elphaba with confidence. And he thought Natasha is terrifying…

Daisy is sitting at a lab table in Stark Tower, going through Bucky’s chart. Occasionally, she’ll stand and cross her arms and make small noises of disapproval. Then she’ll uncross her arms and sit back down. Maybe lean back in her chair and cross her arms again. Glance at Bucky and make another disgruntled noise.

It has to be about half an hour before Bucky can’t stand it anymore. He stands up quickly and plops down on the table in front of Daisy, effectively blocking her view of the hologrammes. Daisy blinks once in surprise, then twice to hold back her irritation.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Bucky throws his arms up in surprise. “What am _I_ doing? You’re fucking pantomiming anger and staring at my medical charts! I have a fucking right to know why the hell you’re so goddamn concerned.”

Daisy looks down at the legs of the table and remains carefully quiet for a moment. “Alright.” She says, resignation heavy in her voice. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Bucky says and visibly relaxes.

“It’s just…” She takes a deep breath, “You seem like you’ve gotten laid.” She remains admirably stoic, voice breaking out in a small laugh on only the last word.

“Oh, _fuck you_.” Bucky says empathically and flips her the bird. Daisy finally lets out a small laugh. “Were you really putting on a fucking show for a _half hour_ just to fuck with me?”

She shrugs. “What can I say, Barnes. You’re easy. And such a loose cannon…” 

“You should try that on Bruce. I’m sure he’d love it.” Bucky mumbles.

Daisy looks shocked, like she can’t believe Bucky just said that, and then bursts into laughter. “You must think I’m out of my freaking mind! No way am I dealing with huge, green, and angry.”

“No need to be rude.” Bruce says as he walks into the lab. His presence shuts Daisy up quickly and Bucky shoots her a shit-eating grin. Bruce looks at Bucky with a wry smile. “So it seems like your vitals are good. Better than really. Your blood pressure is on the lower healthy end. Your platelets are strong and plentiful. But not...polycythemia plentiful.” Bruce stares at the charts critically. “Hmm...you should hop on a treadmill so we can see how far you can go at your fastest.”

Bucky groans and puts his head in his hands. Running is not his favourite pastime. Even before his weird little transformation, he hated running. But if Bruce is suggesting it, then it’s probably best to go along with a bit of exercise — for science. With a sigh, Bucky nods reluctantly and follows Bruce down the hall to the elevators. Daisy sidles up next to him as they ride up to the gym.

“You know, Barnes. There’s a chance that your body will never let you rest again. And Bruce will keep you here _forever_.” Daisy smirks and bumps her shoulder against Bucky’s playfully.

Despite the joking tone, Bruce looks upset. “I would never keep anyone against their will.” For the second time in as many minutes, Daisy snaps her mouth shut, embarrassed. The rest of the trek is made is silence.

Once Bucky is shirtless and hooked up to the treadmill, Daisy stands next to him. “Hey, try not push yourself too hard, okay? Safety is our number one priority.”

“Yeah, like Stark wouldn’t love a lawsuit on his hands.” Bucky smirks at her and she makes a sarcastic ‘ha ha’ in response. But she clasps him by the shoulder and gives him a gentle squeeze.

“Seriously. Don’t push yourself.”

And he doesn’t. He swears, he isn’t. But he’s been holding tight at fifty-two kilometres per hour for about five minutes now. Daisy and Bruce are giving each other worried looks, so Bucky gradually slows down and tries to appear winded.

“No use in faking, Barnes. You’re a shit liar.” Daisy complains and runs a hand through her hair. She turns around so Bucky can’t see her lips as she says something quiet to Bruce, and Bucky watches in horror as the scientist’s face falls. Bucky jumps off of the treadmill, pulling off sensors as he goes.

“What? What’s that face? Am I dying? Are you dying? Am I an alien? Is this the end of my life?”

Daisy turns back around and just raises her eyebrows at him. “Well, someone’s obsessed with his own mortality.”

“Fuck you, Skye.” Bucky doesn’t miss how that name makes her flinch. “What did you say to him?”

“That you’re off the chart.” Bruce cuts in before a fight can being. “Like, we know you’re an Inhuman. But, my god, you’re basically like Captain America.”

Bucky’s entire world freezes. _No way. No fucking way_. “I have to go.” He pulls his shirt back on and makes his way down and out of the tower before anyone can stop him.

History definitely had not been Bucky’s favourite subject as a kid, but he did well enough in school, to remember that Captain America’s real name was fucking Steve Rogers. And, let’s just imagine for a second that if Captain America still happened to be alive, he’d be just around a hundred year old — or a ninety-nine years old, and living in Brooklyn Heights.

Bucky ends up wandering uptown, hoping he'd be able to clear his head. But near the 57th Street Subway, he starts to feel sick, so he does the one thing he knows he definitely shouldn’t do. He calls Steve. Steve answers on the second ring. 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve sounds happy and that makes Bucky feel awful for what he’s about to say.

“Did you know you have the same name as Captain America?” Bucky says, ending any pretense of a cordial call. His voice comes out just a touch hysterical, but he can’t find it in himself to care all that much. There’s a long silence on the other side of the phone. And the answer is obvious in the first three seconds of dead air. “It would be completely absurd that you’re Captain America, because he _died_ fucking seventy years ago.”

When Steve finally speaks, Bucky has walked all the way to Central Park. “I was just frozen…”

“Fuck.” Bucky says. “ _Fuck_.” He repeats because once wasn’t enough. He falls onto the grass near the Pond.

“I was planning on telling you.” Steve sounds like he’s a million miles away. Bucky’s eyes are focused on a distant nothing. “It’s a big thing to tell people. I can’t have the world knowing I’m alive. They wouldn’t understand. They’d treat me...different.”

Bucky snaps back to the present. “ _Different_. Steve, there’s no better time than now for people to know you’re alive. There are people who can fly. I’m sure they can believe that a hundred-year-old super soldier managed to survive seventy years in ice.”

“You’re--” Steve sighs. “You’re handling this better than I thought you would.”

Bucky barks out a sharp laugh. “I’m freaking the fuck out. I think I’d be worse though if you weren't my childhood hero.”

“Oh?” Steve’s voice is teasing. “I wasn’t? I saved four hundred soldiers single-handedly. And took down the Red Skull.”

“No need to jerk yourself off.” Bucky counters, but can’t help the small smile that grows on his face. 

“No need to be vulgar.” Steve responds easily. “Look, I just wanted to live a normal life. Or what appeared normal.” A sigh. “And I’d really like to have this conversation face-to-face. Call me old-fashioned.”

Bucky croaks out a laugh. “Too soon.” Steve chuckles on the other end. “I’m free now.”

“Where are you?”

“Central Park by the Pond. Next to Gapstow Bridge”

Steve makes a thoughtful noise. “I’m at home, but I can be there in ten minutes.”

“That literally isn’t possible.”

“Wanna bet?” Steve sounds so confident that it kind of pisses Bucky off.

“Hell yes, Rogers.”

“We’ll decide on the terms when I get there.” Without saying goodbye, Steve ends the call.

Bucky checks the time — 2:46pm. He leans back on his elbows and watches people walk by. How normal all of their lives must be. Bucky’s been an Inhuman for a few months now, and nothing has felt normal since. Daisy had tried to convince him that even though it would take some getting used to, being an Inhuman would eventually become a part of who he is naturally. And then she scoffed and said, “You're lucky you're a white guy, you probably won’t get two looks.” And she’s right. He should be thankful…

And then there’s Steve. This curveball that he had never expected. This person that he had been attracted to almost immediately. Steve, who likes art and strolls through the park. Who eats way too much food and grabs his left tit when he laughs. Who is Captain America, born in fucking 1918. The shock is beginning to settle in slowly, heavy and cold. It might be a good thing that this has been figured out early. They aren’t attached to each other yet, not really. This a puppy-love infatuation that will pass with time if it ends now.

Steve is in front of Bucky, his hair a wind-swept mess and his blue eyes wild. He’s beautiful. Bucky glances at the time on his phone. 2:55pm.

“ _Nom de Dieu_.” Bucky swears. “How the hell…”

“It’s not important.” Steve sits down beside Bucky and it looks...weird. Especially now that Bucky knows that this is Captain America sitting cross-legged on the grass. Maybe even without knowing that Steve is Captain America, seeing him in the grass still would have looked weird. “We need to talk.”

“Has no one ever told you that that is the _worst_ way to begin a conversation. You’re just supposed to start talking.”

Steve looks like he wants to roll his eyes, but refrains. “I’m Captain America. And I was frozen from the years 1945 to 2012.” Bucky stares because he honestly has no idea what to do with his body. “The only people who know I’m awake are Natasha and a few higher ups in SHIELD. I’ve asked for them to keep it a secret. I grew up in Brooklyn, moved between the Heights and Dumbo. It’s changed a lot — I mean, _so much_. I can tell you my entire biography if that’s something you’d be into.”

“No. You--” Bucky runs a hand through his hair. “Slowly. I’m trying to process.”

Steve stares at the grass for a little too long. “Does this change anything between us?”

Bucky blinks and honestly has to think for a moment. “I hope not. We’re only human...kind of? Things are bound to change.”

Steve nods. “We still on for that date tomorrow?”

“Oh, man…” Bucky laughs a little helplessly, feeling something thick rise up in his throat. “Yeah, Stevie. We’re still on for our date.”

“Good.” Steve presses his shoulder against Bucky’s and they sit together staring out at the Pond. “You know, even this park is different. Landscaping has changed so much in seventy years.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re old.” Bucky lifts his eyes to stare at the sky. It’s hot as fuck outside and the sky is clear. He hadn’t even bothered to find a shaded area earlier and now he’s paying for it. He lays on his back and drapes his forearm over his eyes. Steve is almost a _hundred-years-old_. And he’s missed almost all of it. The Beatles, the end of segregation, the moon landing, the cluster fuck that was 80s fashion, hell, even the end of the war that he fought in. “You’ve missed so much.”

“Yeah, Buck. I know.” Steve sounds infinitely sad and it cuts through Bucky’s heart like a knife. “Guess you’ll just have to show me.”

“I bet everyone who knows you has already tried to tell you what you should catch up on first.”

Steve says nothing. A moment later, Bucky feels soft lips press against his and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, they’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nom de Dieu_ \-- Oh my god
> 
> You guys! This chapter took a really weird turn that I wasn't expecting, but I guess I kinda just went along with it. Please tell me what you think. Your comments and kudos give me LIFE!! I love you all so much! I'll try to have the next chapter out in the next couple of days!
> 
>  
> 
> [my lovely beta](http://steve-rogers-new-york.tumblr.com)  
> [meeee](http://pyx.tumblr.com)


	8. Step One: He'll Ask Me on a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Hairspray's "I Can Hear the Bells"
> 
> Full Disclosure: I’ve never been to MoMA, though I really wanted to go a few years ago, so I stood outside of the building and wished I had more money. Also, I have nothing against modern art, so all of Steve’s views are his own. What a rude geriatric.
> 
> So, I know it's been literal months since I last updated, but I haven't forgotten about any of you! I received a message on tumblr and lemme just say that I love you, person who sent that to me. I've had a really crazy couple of months and met my soul mate, so...there's that. Please enjoy this next chapter. Finally

Natasha sits cross-legged on Steve’s bed, regarding him with an almost irritated expression as he goes through his closet. It’s _almost_ cute, watching him pick out a shirt, shake his head, look at another shirt, shake his head, look at Natasha, sigh, stare back into his closet, lather, rinse, repeat. But he’s shirtless, so that’s a nice plus, and he's wearing unnecessarily tight jeans.

“You have never cared more about your appearance than you do right now. I mean, this guy is basically in love with you,” She dodges a rolled pair socks aimed at her head and continues. “You could probably show up in a purple tunic and furry pants and he’d still be completely bonkers for you.” Steve narrows his eyes at her, thinking that maybe she just made a reference, but he’s pulling up blanks. “ _Welcome to Night Vale_. Don’t worry, most modern people wouldn’t understand that reference.”

“He told me I dress like a grandpa.” Steve says and goes back to staring at his carefully hung up shirts.

Natasha laughs, just a little bit. “You do dress like a grandpa, because you’re old enough to be his grandpa.” Steve winces. “Oh, did I just make that weird for you? You are nearly quadruple his age. Think about that. When you were fifty, he wasn’t even born yet. He’s probably never listened to music on vinyl. Or…” Natasha worries her lip, thinking about more intensely than Steve’s ever seen. “Hey, what if he doesn’t like jazz?”

“You are officially done speculating about Bucky.” Steve pulls out a simple black t-shirt and pulls it over his head. “I’ll learn all of these things about him as time goes on.” He looks down at himself then at Natasha expectantly.

“I think…” Natasha gives him a once over. “You should dress however makes you feel the most comfortable. And if that means wearing jeans that aren’t nearly that tight, then you should go for it.”

“Are they too tight?” Natasha doesn’t say anything, but she sends him a look that she knows will convey how she feels. Steve nods and starts to take his pants off and that’s Natasha’s cue to leave. “Wait, Nat.” She stops in the doorway and turns her head slightly to let him know she’s listening. “If I need it, will you be my extraction?”

Natasha turns around completely and smiles warmly. “Yeah, Steve, of course. But something tells me that you won’t need me.” And then she leaves and Steve takes off his pants.

&&&

Steve walks a few blocks down to the MetroTech station on Jay Street, mostly because he doesn’t have to transfer from there, and also just to get a little look around Brooklyn. It’s weird how much Brooklyn has changed since he last lived here in the 1930s. His old street, Montague, is now filled with businesses and cafes. There was a time when Brooklyn was the poor borough, but the doesn’t seem to be true anymore. People spend upwards of five bucks for a coffee, and Steve is no exception.

He thinks about stopping for coffee before hopping on the subway, but ultimately decides against it. He has exactly forty-five minutes until his meeting time with Bucky at one o’clock. And though the subways are generally reliable, he’d hate to be late. Though, even knowing he isn’t going to be late, it’s taking all of Steve’s self-control not to fidget. Growing up, he’d been taught that fidgeting was a sign of a shady person, and he’d hated being associated with people like that. So instead he is focusing all of his energy on staring at one of the metal poles in his subway car.Part of him wishes that he’d taken his motorcycle for the sake of having something to focus on. But parking in Manhattan is atrocious, even for people on bikes.

He ends up getting off at the 53rd and Rockefeller stop and climbs the stairs to the main street. The tunnels had been nice and cool and the street is scorching in the midday sun.

So here he is, standing on the sidewalk outside the main entrance to The Museum of Modern Art, looking around for Bucky. Self-consciously trying to appear inconspicuously. While he’s facing one way, he hears a small chuckle coming from his left.

“Hey there, mister. Did your date stand you up?” Bucky has his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans and he’s smirking up at Steve. And he looks _good_. 

Steve rubs at the back of his neck. “Yeah, turns out that I’m not what he expected.”

“Oh. _He_.” Bucky’s smirk grows. “Well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. Maybe I could be your date for the day?”

Steve smiles back, secretly relieved. “I guess that could be alright. You’re better-looking than the other guy.”

“Shallow, Rogers. Shallow.” Bucky hooks his arm through Steve’s and it feels so natural. Bucky pulls out his wallet to pay and shoots Steve a sharp look to not argue with him. A weird feeling courses through Steve’s chest and he lets himself get pulled into the first gallery.

“So...where to first?” Steve looks at the map and Bucky chuckles beside him. “What? I am nothing if not pragmatic.”

“It’s a museum. You aren’t supposed to plan your trips. You’re supposed to go where the feeling takes you.” Bucky says, moving his hand down to twine his fingers with Steve’s. “So...maybe...no map?” Bucky takes it from Steve’s free hand and drops it into the nearest garbage, ignoring Steve’s _hey_. “Let’s explore. And lemme show you the excitement that is mid-late-twentieth century art.”

Bucky seems to know a lot about MoMA. “I've spent a lot of time here with my sister. Before she moved off to Chicago for art school. I don't know anything about art and she would talk and talk and I'd nod and tell her was all fascinating.” Steve raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I'll totally listen to you, even if you decide to go on for six hours even though the convention is listless.”

Steve doesn't know what that means, but he'll take it as a positive. “Well, lead the way. I'll probably narrate the entire time, so if you want to tune me out, I won't be completely offended.”

“I'm enthralled by your every word.” Bucky replies and squeezes Steve's hand. Steve, though flattered, has no idea how to respond to that, so he allows himself to be pulled into the impressionism exhibit.

There are a lot of pieces in this room that he recognises. Thankfully. He knows Monet and Degas, thankfully. Impressionism was around at the same time he was. Steve talks a lot about paint and composition and Bucky just lets him, leaning against his arm and humming along where appropriate. And everything is pretty nice, until they get to the Elements of Shape exhibit.

“What am I looking at?” Steve stops in front of a large white painting with a black border. There’s no texture, no subtleties, nothing. Steve stares a little too long, his expression going from curious to righteous fury. “There are literal children who have the capabilities to paint this.” He lets go of Bucky to read the plaque next to the painting. “‘ _Oil on Canvas_ ’, it says.” He turns back to Bucky, who is carefully schooling his expression.

“Maybe there’s something hidden there? Like emotional complexities?” Bucky tries. And the offended look that Steve gets is hard not to laugh at.

“Other than the tears he’s shedding over spending that much money on oil paints for something that belongs in a preschool? No emotional complexities, I think.” Steve huffs out a small breath and shakes his head. “Let’s keep looking.”

Bucky reaches out and takes Steve’s hand and is silently grateful when he doesn’t pull away at the next painting.

“So instead of one square, we have two now. Except one is black and the other is red.”

“The blood of angry men.” Bucky mutters under his breath, .

“Angry men indeed.”

Had Bucky not known about Steve’s background, hearing him be this pissed off about contemporary art would have made him sound like a pretentious asshole. But putting it into perspective, Steve was alive at the same time Dali was putting out paintings.

“What a grandstand, painting for some pennies from heaven. Nonsense.” Steve mutters.

Bucky laughs and he can’t help it. “If you hadn’t already said who you are, I’m pretty sure I would’ve figured it out right now.”

Steve has the good graces to blush a little and run a hand through his hair. “Do you still use the term ‘hack’ these days?”

A couple people turn around and look completely scandalised by Steve’s words. Bucky smiles fondly. “Yeah, old man, we still do. Let’s get you out of this exhibit.”

&&&

The rest of their trip goes just swell, as Steve would later say to Natasha over a cup of tea and a plate of “biscotti”. 

Bucky and Steve ride the subway back home together after deciding that Steve has seen enough “contemporary” art. Although, he had really enjoyed the photography exhibit and the Post-War Women exhibit. Steve had gotten really somber and murmured, “I can’t believe they took their jobs…”

Bucky’s head is leaning gently against Steve’s shoulders and their hands are twined together and resting on Bucky’s thigh. Steve stares at their hands and notices that Bucky’s grip has gone a little lax, so he leans forward just a tad to see the other man snoozing quietly. Bucky is beautiful, even in the fluorescents of the subway car. It’s almost heartbreaking to rouse him when they get to the Carroll Street station.

Bucky blinks and looks at where they are. “Steve, you really don’t have to walk me home. You could have gotten off earlier.”

Steve’s confused, because why would he make Bucky walk home alone? “And leave you here? Snoozing? C’mon, pal. I’m more of a gentleman than that. My ma would roll over in her grave if I did that to you.”

Bucky smiles and pulls them onto the street and towards his apartment. “Tell me about her?”

“Her name was Sarah. She worked as a nurse for tuberculosis which eventually killed her. But she was kindest woman you’d have ever met. Always made sure I was taken care of even when she had to work and I got sick all the time.” A small smile ghosts across Steve’s face. “She would have liked you. Probably also would have to you to watch your mouth.”

“I’ve got a great mouth.” Bucky mumbles. “I’m sorry about your ma.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Almost everyone I knew has passed, so there isn’t much more to mourn, I guess.” Bucky stops walking so Steve stops too. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...something? I dunno. Steve, that’s really sad…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I have a whole future I never thought I’d be able to experience. I have you and Natasha and a whole group of people who are vaguely obsessed with me. I am a bonafide superhero.” Steve winks. “You should count yourself lucky.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and keeps walking. “What’d I say about jerking yourself off?”

“Well, maybe you’d like to do that for me?” Steve says and he has no idea where that came from, but it’s too late to take back his words. “Later though. In a few more dates. Or whatever is considered appropriate.”

Bucky licks his lips and angles his head towards an apartment building. “Do you wanna come up for coffee?” Steve doesn't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And I hope it was worth the wait. I'm thinking that the next chapter will either be smut or not smut. I haven't decided yet. Also, how do people feel about Natasha and Daisy being a thing? And how much do we like Scott Lang? I have no shortage of ideas about where this can go, but I'd hate to do something that doesn't fit the flow...
> 
> come bother me on [tumblr](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos and comments literally raised me from a hiatus, so imagine what they'll do while I'm not on hiatus. I love all of you!!
> 
> Musical References:  
> "The blood of angry men" Is from "Red and Black" from Les Miserables. The first musical I ever listened to. I was 7. And now I'm old and still obsessed with musicals. It never ends


	9. There's Only You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is from _West Side Story_ , sorry for making it dirty.
> 
> I had the worst week I've had in a few years. And I thought I'd brighten it up just a little with some smut. Just in time for Christmas. Also so writing smut is waaaaay harder than I remember it being. Like, wow. I haven’t written anything even slightly naughty in the better part of a year...so...I have gotten laid in that time, but I’m a lady with lady parts and I’m with a man with man parts (whatever that actually means.) Point is, I am not the master of gay man sex. I’m sorry. That being said, i’ve read a ridiculous amount of smut and I can usually pick out when someone hasn’t been with someone sexually, so hopefully that doesn’t show though in this. I just got really embarrassed while writing this okay! I thought someone was watching me the whole time and I live alone!

“Oh, you meant actual coffee.” Steve is simultaneously relieved and disappointed as he sits at Bucky’s counter while the coffee brews. “You wouldn’t happen to have any caramel or chocolate would you?”

Bucky laughs. “As a matter of fact, I have chocolate syrup that is world renowned.” He reaches into his refrigerator and pulls out a brown bottle. “Hershey’s! It’s sweet enough that you won’t even miss your vanilla syrup.” Steve must look delighted because Bucky rolls his eyes and pushes the syrup and a mug his way. “You’re lucky you can’t actually get diabetes, because you’d be in danger with your coffee drinks.” Bucky inspects Steve for a long moment. “How does coffee affect you, but alcohol doesn’t really?”

Steve laughs. “Caffeine works in a similar way for me that the placebo effects works for other people.” He fills the entire bottom (plus some) of his mug with chocolate syrup.

“But you know it probably doesn’t work?” Bucky looks at Steve’s mug before filling it with coffee. “Also, gross. This is a lot of chocolate.”

“Leave some room for miik. I drink it like I’m from Boston.”

“Ugh.” Bucky fills the last two inches with milk and passes it over to Steve. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, otherwise I’d leave you on principle alone. One man should not be able to drink that much coffee.”

Steve almost wants to be insulted, but he hasn’t been kicked out yet. “Do you judge your customers this hard?”

“When they aren’t in the store.” Bucky sips at his black coffee. “Sam and I talk mad shit about our regulars. Especially this group of racist old people who come in every Tuesday. They say the weirdest shit.” He chuckles darkly. “I hate them.”

“Are they older than me?”

Bucky eyes Steve carefully. “They certainly look like it. Are you...jealous? I don’t usually go for guys that look over the age of thirty or something.”

“No. I’m the face of human rights and sensibilities.” Steve says and sips gleefully at his coffee. “I’m asking, because I’m wondering how much more racist people got after the forties.”

“That’s messed up.” Bucky says to which Steve only shrugs. “More or less racist, I guess. It’s a hard thing to scale. I don’t really wanna talk about shitty people after we had such a nice afternoon.”

“You’re right. I’ll buy us dinner.” Steve pulls out his phone and stares at it for a little too long. “Wait, come look at food options with me. I haven’t tried everything yet and some restaurants are better than others.”

Bucky stands a little too close while they look at food options. “I don't know what it is, but I'm a real sucker for all Asian foods.”

“Natasha introduced me to pho not too long ago.” Steve smiled dreamily. “it was delicious.”

“We could always get more pho. I could fuck up some soup right now.”

Steve stops looking at food options and turns to look at Bucky, whose face is only inches away, but he’s distracted by other things at the moment. “What really gets me about the future is how much colloquialisms have changed. You could ‘fuck up’ some soup? Interesting phrasing.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “What’s that thing you said in the museum today? ‘Pennies from heaven’? That’s some straight up nonsense right there.”

“You’re straight up nonsense…” Steve looks back down at his phone and decides to get Chinese food. “Fried rice and soup sound good to you?”

“Only if the fried rice comes in one of those little white and red takeout boxes.”

“I don’t know what that means.” And Steve chooses a place at random that has high reviews. “Maybe this place will have those. Will you still eat if they don’t put food in little white and red boxes?”

“I guess.” Bucky gives Steve a critical look. “Does Captain America eat meat? It must be extra patriotic to be a vegetarian.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m a growing boy. I can’t sustain myself on vegetables. And besides, it’s nice to eat non-canned, fresh meat. And _salt_.”

“Oh, god…” Bucky gently clenches at his chest in mock agony. “I bet the future is a huge step up. At least nutritionally.”

“And medically.” Steve enters his card information and swivels around to look at Bucky. “What should we do in the meantime?”

A million thoughts flood Bucky’s head, all filthy. “How interested would you be in listening to my idea about opening a barber shop above a meat pie shop?”

Steve narrows his eyes and stands from his stool and it places him much too close to Bucky and he can feel his heat and that sends a warm shock of something straight southwards. “Not very.” He responds anyways. Bucky doesn’t immediately move and Steve makes no indication that he wants him to.

“How rude. It’s the premise of a hit musical.”

The future is _weird_.

But Bucky’s here, so that kind of makes up for it. Bucky who has warm, strong hands. And incredibly soft skin. And beautiful lips that are soft and pliable and maybe Steve has spent too much time staring at Bucky’s lips. _Eye fucking_ , that’s the term Natasha has used to describe the way he looks at Bucky sometimes. But that’s vulgar, and if he’s going to fuck Bucky in some way, it’s going to be literally and physically and not visually and distantly.

A blush rises on Bucky’s cheeks. “See something you like?” He rubs the back of his neck which is also starting to turn a little red and his voice is strained and it would be so easy to just _kiss him_. But that would run the possibility of missing Chinese food and Steve is hungry and also it would be rude to make someone drive somewhere and not even be able to deliver their food.

“Yes. Remind me to seduce you after we eat.” That earns a laugh and Bucky takes a careful step back from Steve. “I mean it. You’ll need your energy.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve…” Bucky’s entirely red now. “Yeah...yeah, I’ll remind you.”

Truth be told, Steve won’t need reminding. But he takes a calculated step forward and cups Bucky’s cheek. He gets a half moment’s glimpse of his stunned expression before he kisses Bucky senseless. His other hand slips down around Bucky’s waist and he doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t, but he grinds his hips down gently and he moans softly. He pulls away slowly and drags his lips down Bucky’s neck.

“I probably won’t need the reminder, but try to tell me anyways.”

“Mugh.” Bucky says eloquently, his fingers tightening and loosening on the hem of Steve’s shirt. “Sure thing, Stevie.”

“Show me your favourite show while we wait.” Steve guides Bucky back towards the sofa, keeping him close.

Bucky goes willingly. “I’m sure all people do is tell about their favourite things from the future.”

A strange heat passes through Steve’s chest and he smiles softly. “Unsolicited, sure. But I’m asking, if you’d like, to show me what you like to watch.”

They settle on the sofa, curled gently against each other. “I don’t know how you feel about existential humour, but I’ve gotten into _Rick and Morty_ recently. It’s probably one of the more fucked up things I’ve ever seen.”

“I lived through most of the second world war, I think I can handle a television show.”

Bucky stares at Steve for a moment too long with an expression a little too sad. But then he breaks out in a sly smile. “Yeah, alright. You say that now.”

Forty-five minutes later, Steve is regretting his decision, his eyes fixated on the screen. Granted the first episode was kinda hard to get through, but the second one is a little easier to swallow. _Pilots are just like that sometimes_ is what Bucky had said, so Steve had decided to give the second episode a try. And now the third? The doorbell rings and Steve goes to grab the food and ends up on the sofa again, forks and spoons in hand. Chopsticks are _hard_. Bucky shakes his head when Steve offers him a fork and uses the chopsticks like a pro even for rice. So Steve starts on the soup. They eat in mildly tense silence as _Rick and Morty_ continues.

“Why is there so much burping?” Steve tilts his head to the side and Bucky laughs. “I’m serious. Is his being an alcoholic a plot point? Or just a thing?”

Bucky tuts. “No spoilers. This is a spoiler free home.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Sure. Whatever that means.” He, of course, has heard that phrase many times, but has never bothered to learn what it means.

It takes a full episode by the time they're done eating and when they do, Bucky turns off the television and turns to Steve expectantly.

And because Steve can be a little shit sometimes, he looks at Bucky and says, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, some old guy said that he would try to seduce me at some point tonight? I'm not usually into old dudes, but I'd like to see what 1940s seduction looks like.”

“It usually starts with complimenting your gams.” Steve is suddenly nervous, a small blush blooming on the back of his neck.

“My _gams_?” Bucky looks absolutely scandalised. “Alright, I'm ready, Rogers. Seduce me.”

It's clearly a challenge and Steve has never been known to say no to a challenge. So he sidles right up into Bucky's personal space noses down his neck.

“You've got a nice pair of gams, Barnes.” He uses his most seductive voice and it only wavers a little bit at the beginning. “Can't wait to feel ‘em against mine.”

A full-bodied shiver racks through Bucky and he pushes closer to Steve. “Do you have a filthy mouth, Stevie? Are you gonna talk dirty to me? Show me old school Brooklyn?”

“Sorry, Buck. I was raised Catholic.” Steve says even while tracing patterns down Bucky's chest and coming rest on his lower belly.

“Fuck fuck fuck. You're gonna kill me, Stevie.” Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair and tanks back sharply, earning him a loud moan. “You like that? Like when I'm a little rough with you? I could actually hurt you, Steve. Make you feel me for days.” Steve doesn't respond, just moans loudly in response.

Steve wants it. So bad. Like he's never wanted anyone or anything before.

“When's the last time someone had you, Stevie?” Steve goes silent and still for just a moment too long and Bucky moans against his neck, giving his Adams apple a little nip. “Fuck… I'm gonna fuck Captain America… I'll take one for the team. For America. The world turns upside down.”

“Don't get too excited. I got fucked by Nazi Germany first.” Steve says a little breathlessly.

Bucky laughs, pressing his face into Steve's shoulder. “Springtime for Hitler and Germany, amiright?” 

“No.” Steve says firmly. "It was winter. December 1941.”

Bucky pulls at Steve until he's being straddled. “Tell me more about how old you are. It's strangely sexy.”

Steve's about to start talking when Bucky hitches his hips up and Steve can feel him and it sends a shock of molten hot pleasure straight to his cock. Steve throws his head back and grinds his hips down, seeking more friction. Bucky's hands find purchase on his belt loops and keep his steady.

“I wish you could see yourself right now. You're so fucking beautiful. I'm helpless, Stevie. Ah, fuck. I gotta get you in a bed or something. Gonna strip you nice and slow and get you hard and aching for me. Maybe suck your cock until you're ready to come. You want that?”

Steve pressed his entire body as close to Bucky as he could get. “God, please.”

“Okay, doll. I can do that for you. But you're heavy and we're on a sofa…” Bucky runs his hands soothingly up and down the length of Steve's back. “C’mon, lemme take care of you.”

Steve climbs to his feel carefully, feeling exactly how weak his knees are from Bucky’s treatment. He thinks he might not make it very far, but Bucky is there immediately, pulling him in by the belt loops and leading them through his apartment.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Bucky pushes Steve onto his bed and Steve goes willingly, spreading himself out on the too-soft bed. Bucky doesn’t get to him immediately. Instead, he locks eyes and slowly pulls off his shirt, eyes hooded. Steve’s cock twitches in his pants and he rolls his hips, seeking friction. Bucky exhales quietly. “Want me to get those offa you?” Steve can only nod helplessly and Bucky crawls over him. “Tell me what you want.”

A blush starts at Steve’s scalp and goes all the way down his chest and Bucky stares at him shamelessly. Steve bites his lips nervously as squirms around as Bucky pushes his hands up his shirt and feels soft, overheated skin. “I-I...well, anything.”

Bucky pauses for just a moment. “Eloquent.” He pulls Steve’s shirt off and throws it somewhere, but Steve can’t think about that for too long, because that’s Bucky’s _tongue on his chest_. “God, you have the most stunning body, Steve. Just wanna suck and nibble on you for days. Would you let me? Would you let me suck at your tits until you come undone?”

Through his haze, Steve manages to answer. “They aren’t tits. I’m a man.”

Bucky scoffs and bites down on one of Steve’s nipples. It hurts, but it only makes Steve harder and his entire chest arches into Bucky and he moans loudly. “Hang on a sec.” Bucky gets up from the bed and goes into his bathroom and Steve feels cold and empty for the moment he’s gone. Bucky throws something on the bed when he comes back and strips from his jeans and strips Steve of his as well. For good measure.

Steve gets a glimpse of Bucky’s cock straining against his briefs before he’s on him again and he’s warm there’s _so much skin_. It’s almost too much. Steve’s breaths are coming erratically as Bucky grinds their hips together. It’s so much and it’s so good and Steve’s mind is blank with the pleasure and he presses his head back into the pillow, his fingers grabbing onto Bucky’s shoulders and clinging on for dear life.

Bucky drags his lips down Steve’s neck and down his chest and he keeps going lower and _fuck fuck fuck_. Bucky mouths at the wet spot that Steve’s cock has made through his briefs and Steve cries out, hands flying up to cover his face, because it’s so much and it’s been so long.

“You tell me what you, Steve.” Is all Bucky says before he pulls down Steve’s underpants and swallows down his cock. And Steve almost comes right there. Bucky’s mouth is so perfect and warm and wet and who knew it could feel like this. Steve manages to open his eyes just enough to make eye contact with Bucky and it’s obscene seeing those perfect pink lips spread so tight around him like that.

“I want you, Bucky.” Steve says, or thinks he says. And he probably did because Bucky’s reaching for the thing he threw on the bed earlier with one hand, the other hand wrapped around the base of Steve’s cock, keeping his steady as he continues to suck him down. He pulls away for just a moment to open up a bottle and squeeze the liquid on his fingers and slick them up. A finger presses against Steve’s entrance and he swallows thickly because _this is how sex works, Steve_! He nods minutely and Bucky pushes that single finger in and takes his cock in his mouth again at the same time and it’s so much and it’s so good and Steve is coming with a small cry, his hips working in gentle circles and Bucky just takes it, swallowing whatever Steve is pulsing down his throat.

“Fuck Steve.” Bucky’s voice is rough, but he doesn’t stop moving his finger into Steve slowly. Steve’s dick is gently bobbing, small drips of cum leaking out the tip. “You’re not even soft… Fuck. And you’re all mine.”

Once it starts to feel like one finger isn’t enough anymore, Bucky pushes in a second finger and Steve tosses his head back and moans like he’s dying, small hiccupy noises punctuated by the occasional guttural groan. Bucky pushes in a third finger after a time and kisses Steve hard as he does. The third finger burns, but it’s a good burn and Steve moans into Bucky’s mouth, rolling his hips onto his fingers, trying to get more and deeper. Bucky’s tongue is hot in his mouth and he tastes like Steve’s release and it’s amazing.

They break for air and Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Please, I’m ready. I want this. Want you.”

Bucky nods and pulls fingers out, making Steve shudder and his hole clenches on nothing. Bucky licks his lips as he pulls off his boxers. “I’m gonna fuck you, Stevie. Gonna make you feel so good. I’m doing my American duty and fucking Captain America.” Steve laughs as Bucky rolls a condom on and slicks himself up. “It’s good. Isn’t it grand.” Bucky says deadpan and slowly pushes into Steve, his face pressing hard into the side of Steve’s face. Steve pants his way through it, because three fingers do not do Bucky any justice. He wraps his legs loosely around Bucky’s waist and wraps his arms around his neck and clings on for dear life.

It takes a million goddamn years, but Bucky finally pushes into the hilt, his breathing harsh and hot against Steve’s skin. “Oh, god. Steve you feel so good. I could come right now. I wanna fuck you so hard and make this good for you, but I wanna come right now.” He shifts his hips and Steve clenches down on Bucky’s cock. Bucky groans and shoves hard into Steve.

After a few moments of hard breathing, Bucky starts moving his hips, slowly at first and it’s so much for Steve, he just moans with each movement and clings on. And once he’s used to it, he pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in, hard enough that the entire bed moves. Every thrust after that is equally relentless and Steve loves the drag of Bucky’s cockhead inside of him.

Bucky pulls out and manhandles Steve onto his hands and knees and shoves back inside. Steve has a little more control from this angle and he starts moving back onto Bucky’s cock, but Bucky just grabs him by the hips and holds him still as he fucks him. Steve can feel the buildup of another orgasm warming his lower belly and he reaches for his cock to stroke himself off, but Bucky knocks his hand away and does it himself.

“I wanna see you come again. Wanna feel you clench down on me while I fuck you into the mattress.” Steve moans and presses his face into the mattress and yells as he comes all over Bucky’s hand and the sheets. Bucky moans like he’s dying and fucks Steve hard once more and comes. He drops his forehead onto Steve’s back and pants. Steve feels like he’s died again, but it’s better.

They stay like that for an indeterminable amount of time. Eventually, Bucky pulls out of Steve with a small shudder and shucks his used condom into the wastebasket next to his bed. He maneuvers Steve under all the blankets and gets rid of the top sheet that’s covered in Steve’s cum, but not before wiping his hands off on it. Steve curls up and makes tiny murmuring noises and Bucky climbs into bed and big spoons him.

“You alright?” Bucky says, pressing gentle kisses against the back of Steve’s neck.

“Mmugh.” Steve responds eloquently, but he nods all the same. 

“Cool.” Bucky closes his eyes and falls asleep and Steve is right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many musical references, I almost hate myself.
> 
> I hope y'all liked the chapter! Love you guys! Kudos and comments will bring you more smut faster.
> 
> Musical References, because there are so many. So many!  
> The barber shop above the meat pie shop is a reference to Sweeney Todd. It's really fucked. And about cannibalism.  
> "The world turns upside down" is from Hamilton  
> "Springtime for Hitler and Germany" is from The Producers  
> "It's good. Isn't it grand" is from Chicago
> 
> I think that's all of them. Too many for smut you guys...


	10. Like A Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter name is from Moulin Rouge. It counts, okay?
> 
> So I was sitting the break room at work giggling to myself like a fucking lunatic because I'm writing smut and inserting shitty musical quotes and terrible references to CA:TFA. I'm so sorry. Also, I reread some smut that I wrote a year ago for a Les Mis fic that I...gently abandoned because i hit a rough spot, but it’s good. And it’s filthy, you guys. Where did I get all those naughty ideas from? Also, always practice safe sex, unless you’re in a committed relationship and you’ve both gotten tested and whatever. Just be safe. Love, Lola Ell
> 
> Anyways, here's some holiday smut. Because this is literally all smut... I'm not sorry.

Waking happens slowly. It's warm. Not because it's literally July, but because there's another body. And, wow, that's a new feeling. Bucky snuggles himself closer to Steve and he's hard and maybe Steve might be too. Internally, Bucky shrugs and externally, he stops giving a shit. Because last night was amazing. Gently, his hips rock forwards and his cock slots between Steve's cheeks. There's a possibility that Steve might still he sleeping, but Steve's a vet, so that's not a very strong possibility.

It's confirmed that Steve’s awake a moment later when he tilts his head back onto Bucky's shoulder with a sigh. “You're an awful tease, Barnes.”

Bucky bites down on the meat of Steve's shoulder. “You haven't seen anything.”

Steve moans. “Is that a promise?”

“Yeah, Stevie. That's a fucking promise.” Bucky doesn't know how he got so lucky, but he's won the fucking lottery with Steve. He has his childhood hero in his bed, rubbing against his cock wantonly. “Can I fuck you again? Are you up to it?” Steve blows out a word that almost sounds like a swear, but Bucky doubts Steve would ever sully that perfect mouth. “I'm not hearing consent, Steve. I can stop right now if you want me to.”

Steve turns his head around his eyes are wild. “If you stop, I might actually die.”

“Who knew Captain America was so dramatic?” Bucky presses his cock harder against Steve's ass and grips his hips a little too tight. “Ah...the man with a plan.”

Steve's entirely body blushes. “Go jump off a train.”

“Nah, you want me right here, Stevie, don't you?” Bucky snakes a hand down and around to Steve's cock and gives it a squeeze. It sends an entire jolt of pleasure through Steve's body and precum leaks onto Bucky's hand. “Tell me. Tell me you want me. Because you're the one I want.” A pause. “Honey.” Whoever said _Grease_ doesn't have a place in bed, if you get what he means.

“I want you, Buck.” Steve pants, canting his hips into Bucky's hand. “I want you to shut your god forsaken mouth.”

“Well, fuck you too.” Bucky sinks his teeth into Steve's shoulder again and it earns him a wall. “Let's try this again. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Ah! Yes!” Bucky lets go of Steve's cock and reaches for the lube still on the bed.

“Be good for me and I'll give you want you want, alright?” Steve nods frantically as Bucky slicks up his fingers then slowly presses one finger against Steve's hole. _Slowly_. Steve's whines and pushes back and Bucky pulls his finger away and for good measure, gives Steve a quick swat on the ass. Steve arches his body and his hand flies back to grip Bucky by the hair. “I said be good, or I'll spank you again.” Bucky runs the spot he just hit and Steve shudders. “Unless you liked that. Did you like that? Want me to do it again?”

“A-anything. I just need your hands on me.” Steve moans.

Bucky gives Steve a hard slap on ass and the noises that Steve makes are practically orgasmic. “Be good. And I'll give you everything you want.” Steve nods and Bucky pushes a finger past Steve's rim, feeling him tight and clenching around his digit. “Fuck, it's like I didn't even fuck you last night…”

“Because you didn't. I wouldn't have called it that.” Steve smirks. “Why don’t you try harder this time?”

“Christ, you’re rude.” But he does a damn good job of egging him on. “You’re a rude old man.” Without warning, Bucky shoves another finger into Steve. Steve takes it, going silent except for tiny little sighs. “Don't. Be. Rude.” He punctuates each word with an especially hard thrust with his fingers.

Steve clenches down and Bucky moans, curling his fingers harder into Steve's body. His body is so hot and he keeps undulating on to him and Bucky's cock is so hard and pressing against Steve's thigh for some sort of relief. “I’m sorry, Buck. I’ll be good.” Steve is squirming under Bucky’s ministrations and somehow that gives Bucky the idea of freeing his hand under Steve’s head and moving it down to his ribs and giving him a small tickle. The effect is instantaneous. Steve yelps and his body bows like he’s simultaneously trying to get away from Bucky and push Bucky’s fingers farther into his body.

“Fuck, Stevie. Your entire body is a fucking wonderland. I wanna spend my entire life mapping out every single thing that’ll make you come untouched. I wanna know everything, learn every _fucking_ detail.” Bucky licks down the back of Steve’s neck and pulls his fingers out gently. Steve makes the most incredible keening noises and Bucky shushes him gently. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you real soon.” He manhandles Steve until he’s flat on his back and he kicks the rest of the sheets away. It’s god damn hot for them anyways. Steve’s spread out on his bed and _fuck_ he looks so goddamn good. His eyes are lidded and he’s watching Bucky’s every move like he’s fucking aching for it. Oh, and he is. His cock is straining up and curving towards his body and all Bucky wants to do is swallow it down and taste Steve’s cum down his throat again.

“Do you want me to fuck you or suck you?” Steve nods and Bucky chuckles. “You have to choose one.”

“Why not both?”

“Fuck, you’re greedy.” Bucky trails a hand up Steve’s thigh and doesn’t miss how he arches off the bed just a little bit. “Alright, but you can’t move. And you can’t come until I tell you you can. Got it?” Steve nods frantically.

Bucky smiles and settles himself between Steve’s legs, running his hands up and down his thighs gently, feeling the strong muscles quiver. “What I did for love…” Bucky says quietly, but Steve’s a super soldier, so he probably heard him anyways. He kisses the tip of Steve’s cock and pulls the foreskin down gently over the head to tongue at the slit. Steve moans like he’s dying and his fingers tighten in the sheet and his eyes squeeze shut. His breathing is erratic and Bucky takes a deep pride in knowing that he did that. Slowly, he spreads his lips over the head of Steve’s cock and even more slowly, he lowers his head and peeks up at Steve through his lashes. Steve’s chest is heaving and there’s a thin sheen of sweat on his torso and it’s like he doesn’t even know how beautiful he is.

Bucky’s cock gives a twitch when he feels Steve’s cock nudge the back of his throat. And he swallows. Steve yells and his hands fly to Bucky’s hair and Bucky expects him to grip him hard, but instead he’s gently stroked encouragingly. And maybe that’s because Steve thinks he needs to be gentle with him. Or maybe it’s reminiscent of what he was like back when he was smaller… Either way, Bucky pulls off and tuts. “I said no moving, Stevie. Move again and I’ll stop everything.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just so good. Please, Buck, I need you.”

“Alright, don’t lose your mind. I’ll take care of you.” Steve looks down at Bucky like he wants to rebut, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. Smirking slightly, Bucky takes Steve’s cock back into his mouth and bobs his head a few times, twisting the base gently with his left hand. He palms at himself with his other hand, moaning around Steve’s cock. He could do this for the entire weekend and god, Steve would probably let him. And it’s Saturday and if he needed to, Sam would understand. Bucky’s cock gives a weird twitch at the thought of Sam and he turns his attention back to Steve. Steve who’s moaning so loud that Bucky’s concerned the neighbours will hear them. But that thought goes straight out the window when he feels Steve’s cock twitch and pulse on his tongue.

He pulls away and strokes himself. Steve’s eyes darken as he watches Bucky pull at his cock. Bucky’s about to stop when Steve shakes his head. “There’s no rush. You’re so beautiful, Bucky. I would watch you forever. Don’t stop on my account.”

“Why don’t you grab me a condom? So when I’m ready to fuck you, I just can.” Bucky arches his back and gives the tip of his cock a little twist. Steve hesitates. “What?”

“I can’t get diseases...or pregnant…” Bucky narrows his eyes. Is Steve seriously… “I don’t see the point for us…”

“Messes?” Bucky says faintly. The idea of fucking Steve bare makes his blood course through him red hot.

“We can shower together.” Steve says matter-of-factly, but his cock twitches and god, Steve wants it too, but his hand falters on his cock all the same.

“You’re barely not a virgin, Stevie. I don’t wanna--”

“Buck, it’s fine.”

Bucky nods, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks he should maybe keep protesting. But they’re both consenting adults. It’s fine. This will in no way come back to nip him in the butt. No way. Steve does push the lube towards Bucky though with a sly smile.

“C’mon, Bucky. You still haven’t properly hauled my ashes yet.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve. “Do you mean getting fucked?” He intakes a sharp breath when Steve nods. “I will never feel bad for quoting musicals in bed again.”

“Is that a thing you do? All those weird things you say are from musicals? Like _Oklahoma_?”

“Yeah, and _Funny Face_. Did you ever see _The Wizard of Oz_?” Steve nods. “Musicals are all pretty jazzy these days. You’d probably be into them.”

A strange look crosses Steve’s face and he sits up and gently cradles Bucky’s face. “I’m so happy you don’t hate jazz.” Bucky laughs, but Steve is serious, so he sobers up and kisses Steve gently.

“Yeah, I like jazz, Stevie.” Bucky runs his hands through Steve’s hair, playing with the short tufts at the back. “But Glenn Miller is for saps.” Steve laughs. “Nah, I’m just messing with you.” He kisses down Steve’s neck. “You can show me all your favourites when I’m finished with you.” Bucky pulls his hands from Steve’s hair and efficiently slicks up his cock. “One of these days, I’m gonna make you swear. And it’s gonna be super hot.”

Steve rolls his eyes, just a little bit, but smile lurks at the corner of his mouth. In retribution, Bucky pushes him back roughly on the bed and pushes into him in one go. And _fuck fuck fuck_. He’s so hot and slick and it’s so good and Bucky’s never been bare with anyone before and it’s amazing. Steve’s back arches off the bed and he keens and his cock is twitching between them, pearls of precum leaking from the tip. 

His mouth works open, but no words come out, just moans of pleasure and Bucky loves that he did that. He pulls his cock almost all the way out and slams back in. Steve’s hands go back and latch onto the headboard, stretching his body taunt and he’s beautiful. And he’s watching Bucky through those incredibly long lashes, eyes dark and hooded. “ _Please_.” He pleads and Bucky nods once.

He sets a brutal pace, hitching one of Steve’s thighs around his waist and pounding into that perfect heat. “Ah, Stevie. You’re so tight and so hot. I could fuck you forever. Christ, you feel so good, doll.” A blush forms on Steve’s chest and he squeezes his eyes shut. His mouth is slack and Bucky takes the opportunity to bite gently at his lower lip and run his tongue along it. Steve tries to kiss back, but each thrust makes his less and less coordinated, and he ends up just panting into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky knows exactly when he hits Steve’s prostate; he arches and lets go of the headboard and loses control of his arms for a moment, like he can’t decide where he wants to put them. Eventually, they land in Bucky’s hair and he pulls and Bucky fucking loves it. He moans and thrusts harder into Steve, aiming for that spot inside of him that drives him crazy. He hits his mark every time and it sounds like Steve is dying or crying, but if he slows down just a little bit, Steve digs his heel into his lower back to get him going.

“Bucky, I wanna come. Please. Please let me. Tell me I can.” Honestly, Bucky had forgotten that he’d told Steve that. What a good reminder.

“Yeah, doll. You can come.” And just like that, Steve comes untouched, thick ropes of cum covering his chest and hitting Bucky a little. It seems to never end and Bucky presses their bodies flush together and sinks his teeth into Steve’s shoulder as he finally finishes into Steve. It feels so good, Steve’s clenching hole milking him dry, wringing out every little drop of cum.

Steve’s body starts shuddering and Bucky carefully pulls out and away, thin strings of cum connecting them at the chest. Bucky stares transfixed as cum leaks out of Steve’s ass and onto his sheets. Without thinking, he presses his fingers to Steve’s abused hole and tries to scoop it back in. Or out. Bucky doesn’t know. Steve opens his mouth with a small _ah_ and it takes a moment to understand what he’s asking for. But when he does, Bucky’s almost hard again. But he pulls his fingers out and presses them to Steve’s open mouth and he sucks and he feels him lave at his fingers until their clean.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Stevie.” Steve makes a noise in the back of his throat and continues sucking at Bucky’s fingers. Bucky moans and he wants Steve now again and forever, but they’re sticky and literally covered in semen. “You wanna shower?” Steve nods and lets Bucky’s fingers fall from his mouth. “Can I fuck you in the shower?” Steve nods again and they slowly make their way out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make an uncomfortable amount of musical references, but I think some of them just go over people's heads... I'm tempted to start putting them in the notes at the end. I don't know what propelled me to make Bucky such a big fan of musicals, but here we are. I hope y'all liked it! I love you all so much! Please comment and kudo and bother me on tumblr. Same name. I'm too lazy to type out the html. Meh. I LOVE YOU! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
> 
> Musical references:  
> "you're the one I want" is from Grease. Yes, with John Travolta  
> "What I did for love" is from A Chorus Line


	11. Who I Was Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a gentle little break from smut. Because sometimes it can get repetitive and I don’t know what sex is… But also like, I miss Natasha and Daisy. And there’s still that whole thing about how they haven’t really had a conversation about who Steve really is. And Daisy and Natasha need to meet, because Nat’s a lesbian and I need that in my life. And I need Scott to show up randomly as some random dude who tries to rob Tony. I need that. I NEED IT. LOVE YOU GUYS! I started writing this chapter and it ended up being in Natasha’s point of view.
> 
> Today's chapter name is from Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. NO ONE IS BREAKING UP WITH ANYBODY! EVER! I told you this is all fluff. Fluff for-fucking-ever. Except for Sam. I haven't found a suitable love interest for him yet...

“Just swell, huh?” Natasha dips her biscotti into her coffee and watches Steve carefully. “it's not like you reek of sex or anything.” She loves that Steve sputters indignantly.

“I _showered_.” He says, but attempts to discreetly sniff at his shirt. Natasha notices. She notices everything. She also notices how a small blush graces Steve’s cheeks. “He thinks I need to be better educated on the etiquette of critiquing art that I don’t like. And he said I should be quieter about it.” He shrugs a little. “I just speak my mind.”

Natasha almost laughs. “Well, that could be a problem. You’re an honest man, Steve Rogers. In some people’s opinions, maybe too honest.” She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “How did he figure out your secret?”

Steve looks down at the table and sighs. “I’m not sure. Bucky has…” He thinks for a moment. “Periods of time when he doesn’t respond to me.” Natasha narrows her eyes and he continues. “Bucky’s pretty good at texting back immediately, unless he’s working. But when he isn’t working or at home, he’s less responsive than usual.”

Natasha thinks for a moment. There’s no way that Bucky would ever consider cheating on Steve; he’s obviously in love. There was nothing unusual about him when she looked him up. Average grades in high school. Four years of college. Lives in a pretty modest apartment-- A pretty nice apartment for a barista in Brooklyn…

“Nat. No.” Steve’s voice is firm, but Natasha ignores him.

“I’ll tell you what I find.” She gets up from the table and heads down to Bucky’s cafe. Steve calls after her, but she has a more pressing issue. Security.

The walk is a far one, but it gives her time to think about how in the hell Bucky figured out who Steve is. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. It’s probably Steve telling her to leave it alone, so she ignores it and keeps walking. Her phone keeps going off and it’s breaking her concentration, so she pulls it out and turns it off. But she notices that she has several text messages from Steve.

She makes a list in her head of the things she could have missed. Bucky’s degree is in Computer Science, but he’s working in a coffee shop. It’s possible that he does freelance work on the side and happened to stumbleupon Steve.

Bucky could have friends that stay underground… They would be hard to track. Bucky could be underground. Could work for Interpol. Or just be freelance. But either way, he could pose a threat.

Or he just remembered him from the history books. But that’s the least likely.

By the time she finally arrives to his place of work, she’s run through hundreds of scenarios and each one is worse than the last. As she approaches the cafe, she can see him working through the window, a small smile on his face. Which is...weird. Considering how much he doesn’t like customers.

It dawns on her right then and there that Bucky genuinely likes Steve. God, it’s so obvious. When she walks inside, there’s a customer being not-so-nice to Bucky about her pastries. And instead of being rude right back like he usually would be, Bucky apologises with a smile and offers her a new one.

Natasha and a person she’s never met before make eye contact and share a look of confusion. Apparently Bucky’s coworker is also confused about his behaviour. She’s next in line.

“Hey, Barnes.”

“Hey, Natasha. Get corrupted by Anatole yet?” He responds. She laughs dryly. “Do you want a coffee?”

She opens her mouth and leans against the counter. “I need to talk to you.”

Bucky’s good mood dwindles a bit and she feels a tad bad about it. “What’s up with people starting conversations like that?” He turns to his coworker. “Mind if I take a quick break?” She gestures to the door.

They walk out into the midday sun together. And Natasha misses the air conditioning just a little bit. “How did you find out about Steve?”

“Oh.” Bucky blinks and rubs his neck. “Well, I mean...Someone said something and it clicked.” It wasn’t a lie, but Natasha wasn’t at all satisfied with that answer. It must show on her face because Bucky sighs. “Look, I can’t really talk about it out here, but you’re welcome to come by and find out yourself. But you can’t tell them, because they haven’t caught on yet.”

Natasha is thoroughly confused, but she doesn’t let it show. “What’s the address?” Bucky laughs and she isn’t sure why.

“It’s Stark Tower.” _Oh_. “I’m heading there after my shift today, if you wanted to join me.” She is curious about what business he could have there, so she nods. “Cool. I’ll be there around 7 or so.”

Natasha leaves without another word and heads back up north to her apartment. Time for more research.

&&&

Seven o’clock finds Natasha walking through the front doors of Stark Tower. Two steps into the lobby, a man in a suit approaches her. “Hello, Ms. Romanova, I’m Happy. I have instructions to bring you upstairs.”

She’s immediately on her guard. She knows there’s no way that Bucky would ever consider crossing her. Not only because of his lack in training, but because she can literally kill a man with his own finger. Happy brings her to the elevators and they head up to the seventieth floor.

The doors open and the first thing she notices is how open the plan is. Like Tony Stark isn’t expecting to be attacked randomly. The second thing she notices is how many people are congregated. She recognises Tony Stark and Bucky. But there’s a man and a woman she’s never seen before.

Bucky stands from the bar and heads over to Natasha. “Thanks for coming. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you more earlier.” He motions to people as he introduces them. “Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Daisy Johnson.”

And if Natasha’s eyes linger on Daisy for just a little too long, no one says anything. “Alright, so why am I here? What couldn’t you say?’

Tony is watching her like a hawk, a beer is hand, but he hasn’t taken a sip yet and Bruce has decided to slip out of the room quietly.

Bucky sighs and motions to the couch. She sits, but only because it would be rude not to and Bucky doesn’t seem very threatening. “I’m an inhuman. Tony is a personal friend and he and his team have been trying to figure out exactly how enhanced I am.” _Oh_. Like Steve. She nods and everything starts to fall into place. She's careful to keep her mouth shut about Steve; she knows Bucky would never betray the trust of the man he loves.

“Bucky Bear here is off the charts.” Tony says finally. “What I don’t understand is why he brought a spy into my home. Most of your files are redacted.” Natasha smiles.

“I’m also a personal friend of Bucky’s and he decided to confide in me.” Natasha looks around the room. “Don’t worry. I won’t be bugging your house or breaking in later or some nonsense.”

“JARVIS would find your little bugs anyways.” Tony waves a dismissive hand. “Okay, but like why are you here?”

“I need someone to spar with.” Bucky cuts in. “All Daisy wants to do is kick my ass and I think it's high time I actually learn how to fight.” He gives Daisy a look and she shrugs, unashamed.

Natasha feels her breath catch in her throat. “I’ll teach you. It would also help to have a demonstration.” She holds eye contact with Daisy whose lips part in surprise. “If you’re up to it.”

“Yeah, I mean, Bucky isn’t the only inhuman in the room.” She crosses her arms and leans against the wall. Natasha eyes her up and down.

“Yeah? What’s your superpower? I bet I can take you on.” Natasha mirrors her position.

“Why don’t you come find out?”

Bucky starts laughing. “Oh my god. Sam is going to be so devastated!”

Natasha sighs and rolls her eyes. “If it’s any consolation, it’s all men and not just him.” Daisy perks up a little and Natasha doesn’t notice. She _doesn’t_. “Anyways. I don’t get a lot of free time. What’s your usual schedule here, Barnes?”

“I really only show up on Saturdays after work.” Natasha thinks about it and nods. She looks down at her state of dress then looks at Bucky expectantly. “What? Right now?”

“You did say you’re sick of getting your ass kicked and we’re all here. If it makes you feel better, I’ll spar with Daisy first.” She glances at Daisy and wow, she’s beautiful. “And if I kick your ass, I’ll buy you a drink later.”

“Yeah, and I’ll buy _you_ a drink if you can last thirty seconds.” Daisy retorts and Bucky’s eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something and she fixes him with a stare. “Don’t you dare. You didn’t shut up about Steve and his _arms_ for days. And now that you’ve officially started boinking, it’s like hard to even want to be around you.”

“Yeah, well, you should see Steve.” Natasha mumbles. 

“Does he talk about me?” Bucky asks and everyone looks at him.

“Wow.” Tony says. “Someone go kick his ass so he doesn’t ask stupid questions.”

Daisy shrugs and heads to the elevators, cocking her head to the side to get them to follow. Natasha moves languorously, like she hasn’t already been fucking Daisy with her eyes and followers her to the elevators. Bucky sighs exasperated and also follows.

&&&

Bucky watches transfixed as Daisy and Natasha dance around each other. He knows they’re sparring, but fucking hell, they’re so graceful. Even when Daisy does that horrible aerial move with her thighs around Natasha’s head, they both go down, but roll up onto their feet like it’s nothing. Daisy’s been careful to not use her powers, but Bucky can tell she’s getting frustrated not be able to land a punch. She sticks out her hand, but Natasha rolls under her and knocks her feet out from under her.

Daisy lands on her back with a painful groan. Natasha climbs gracefully to her feet and stands over Daisy and Bucky can see her eyes grow just a little darker. But she holds her hand out to her anyways and helps her up.

“It’s been awhile since someone’s given me a run for my money…” Daisy rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. “I guess you owe me that drink?”

“I do. But I gotta kick Bucky’s ass next.” Bucky groans. He had really hoped that they would have forgotten about him. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

“Pretty fucking sure you can kill me.” Natasha laughs like she’s a person and squeezes Daisy’s hand before letting go. She stalks towards Bucky and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna shit his pants.

She cocks her head at him. “I’m a woman of my word, Barnes.” She stops a good eighteen inches away. “Hit me.”

He glances at Daisy for confirmation. He lowers himself into the stance that Daisy drilled into his head and aims a punch at Natasha. She dodges easily and turns into him, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt, but it’s still startling as fuck. She helps him up.

“Never leave yourself open.” She helps Bucky up and he moves into his stance and is a little proud when she nods approvingly. “Try again.” He does so, but as she turns into him, he spins away. But she kicks him in the face, so there’s that. Daisy laughs in her corner. She’s always taken delight in Bucky’s pain. Mostly because she knows that he doesn’t actually get hurt and because she can be a little shit stain sometimes.

“Don’t be fucking rude, Skye.” Bucky always gets satisfaction out of calling her that.

“Yeah, he’s like a toddler. Learning how to walk.” Natasha says and it earns her another laugh.

“I can’t fucking stand either of you.”

“Again, Barnes. This was your idea.” Natasha helpfully supplies. And so Bucky spends the next hour getting his ass handed to him, but with more helpful tips about what not to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fighting is crazy hard... Don't worry, there will be more smut in the future. I'd never leave y'all high and dry.
> 
> Come and pester me on [ Please give me kudos and comments. they're all I can live off of. not food. nor water. just comments and kudos. please feed this starving student. LOVE YOU Musical References: "Get corrupted by Anatole yet?" Is a reference to Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com)


	12. Here I Am, Chasing Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's title is from The Sound of Music. Because that's where I'm at right now. I just lost my job, so I've been severely under-motivated and over-motivated but in all the weirdest places. Like, I won't feed myself, but you best believe that I'll spend seven hours fixing my resume. Anyways, enough about me.
> 
> Happy new year, my lovelies! I'm sorry it took me so long to get out a new chapter! I've read all your comments and they all make me so happy and I love you all so much! And I'm feeling really tender right now and I eaten way too much cinnamon toast crunch and I just need happy things, so I'm posting a chapter. For praise. I'm only kidding. JUST KIDDING! Who else has seen the newest episode of Steven Universe? It added to my pain lol
> 
> There's like the barest hint of angst for like...a paragraph. I'm sorry, but I promise it passes quickly. ENJOY

The weeks pass easily. Steve and Bucky spend their evenings and days off together. Bucky and Natasha take to sparring every Saturday at Stark Tower. The days get hot in July and even hotter in August. At one point, Bucky's air conditioning breaks and he spends the week at Steve's. And that was a nice time. Daisy starts coming around for movie nights and Sam joins in eventually.

Yep. Everything is pretty nice.

Some time in late September, Bucky gets a call from Tony while he's lounging on Steve's couch.

“I need you and that fiery red head of yours to come down to the tower. Now.” He hangs up. Bucky stares at his phone is shock and looks up at Steve.

“I have to go.” He stands up and texts Natasha as he pulls his shoes back on. “it sounds serious. And Tony is never serious.”

Steve follows Bucky to the door and grabs his keys. “I'll bring you.” Bucky is ready with a protest on his lips, but Steve shakes his head. “I can get to the park in ten minutes remember?”

Bucky nods and follows Steve down to his bike. It'll be his first time on a motorcycle. He isn't scared. That would be totally ridiculous. He's _fine_. He climbs on after Steve and pulls his helmet on.

“Hold on tight.” And Bucky does. He squeezes Steve around the waist so hard he's sure it hurts. And they're off.

Steve has no regard for traffic lights or other cars and it's terrifying. He's sure he's whimpering quietly, but over the sound of the engine and the wind, he's pretty sure Steve can't hear him.

It feels like a million fucking years, but finally they stop in front of Stark Tower and Bucky climbs off with shaky legs. Steve grips him by the upper arms gently.

“Did I go too hard for you?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and takes one of Steve's hands. “Don't be a little shit, Rogers.” He leads them to the elevators where Daisy and Natasha are waiting. “Do we know what's going on?”

Natasha and Bucky share a look. And Natasha looks at Steve. “Steve…” She warns.

But Steve ignores her and heads into the next available elevator. Bucky hadn't even thought about it. It isn't like Tony or Bruce go around telling people secrets, but it's a risk all the same.

The doors open to Tony’s lounge and Tony turns around and the breath catches in his throat. “Captain fucking America as I live and breathe.”

Daisy turns and looks at Steve with new eyes. “That's why you look so goddamn familiar. I honestly thought I was losing my mind a little.”

Steve seems comfortable enough even as a shock of concern twists through Bucky's chest. “Tony,” He extends his hand. “It's good to meet you. Your father and I were good friends.”

“I know, he never shut up about you.” Tony runs a hand through his hair distractedly and shakes Steve's with his free hand. “This makes this day even more insane.” He turns to everyone else in the room. “So we have an intruder.”

Natasha bristles and is immediately on her guard. Daisy eyes the room carefully and Steve is also on the ready. Bucky just kinda stands there.

“Is it a bad person?” He asks. Because that is a legitimate question. Everyone turns to look at him. “I mean it. Maybe it's some poor asshole who's being blackmailed or something.”

Tony makes an exasperated noise. “If I could detect him, I'd ask. But he's tiny.”

“That's discriminatory…” Daisy mumbles.

“No!” Tony groans. “He's like the size of a grain of rice. Literally tiny.”

“So, what? You want me to step on him?” Bucky guesses.

“I don't care. Just find him and get him out of here. There's a lot of secretive material that's...secret.” He gives Bucky a meaningful stare and it clicks. His inhuman files. Daisy’s. And now the information that Captain America is our and about.

Natasha nods. “Alright. Where should we start looking?”

“Only the top ten floors. That's where my research is conducted.”

“Daisy and Steve will start from the top and work their way down. Bucky and I will start from the bottom.” Natasha gives Tony a scrutinising look. “Go do your computer thing to make sure he doesn't hack into you. Or something.”

Bucky's ready to protest. He should be with Steve. But Natasha pulls him towards the stairs. “Right now, they're a distraction. And they understand.” Bucky gets it, but he still looks at Steve, a little desperately. Natasha rolls her eyes and shoves Bucky into the corridor. “Keep it together. He'll be fine. And you'll be fine too. I'll keep you safe.”

“He isn't even supposed to be here.” Bucky protests.

“He's an agent, just like I am. He'll be fine.” That does little to quell Bucky's nerves, but he knows he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter, so he gets his head in the game.

“Alright. Fine. So what should we be looking for?”

Natasha gives him a smile that sends a shiver down his spine. “Havoc.”

&&&

Daisy tugs on her gauntlets to make sure they're in place before checking around a corner to make sure it's clear. “You know, I always imagined you a little taller.”

“I'm plenty tall.” Steve responds quietly, moving behind her with his dukes up. “People used to be smaller…”

“I'll believe that. Polio and all.” Daisy peeks into a room with lab equipment. “This looks important, don't you think?”

“Ma'am, in the future, everything looks important.”

Daisy frowns. “Gross. I've never been called ma'am before.” She glances around the room and it looks relatively untouched. “Okay. If I were a tiny guy in the most sophisticated building in the US, what would I be trying to steal?”

She paces the room, wracking her head. “Okay. So he's either an Inhuman that change size. Or he's got some technology…” She trails off. “I've read about that somewhere. Something that can do that.” Daisy stares at Steve long enough and hard enough that he starts to feel uncomfortable. “It's buried information… I found it on accident…” She groans out of frustration. “God, it was a scientist like twenty years ago.”

Steve has no idea what she's talking about, but he knows exactly when she figures it out though. Her eyes light up and she looks to the ceiling. “JARVIS, I'd like to make an announcement if that's alright.”

“Of course, Ms. Johnson.”

“Whoa!” Steve gasps at the disembodied voice and whips around, fists up.

Daisy looks at him a little sheepishly. “Sorry. Building’s computer can talk back.” She takes a deep breath and begins her announcement. “I'm trying to reach a Doctor Hank Pym. Why don't you meet us for tea in the lounge? I think we might be on the same side.” She nods at Steve and heads back down for the lounge.

Steve follows along, mildly confused. “What just happened?”

She shakes her head. “I'll do the big reveal thing when everyone is in the same room.”

She plops herself down on of the big sofas comfortably and motions for Steve to do the same. But he's pretty sure they were just on high alert…

Bucky and Natasha show up a moment later and Bucky throws his arms up. “We were searching for five minutes! You couldn't have figured it out sooner?” Daisy gives him an unimpressed look and rolls her eyes. “Really, Nat? Nothing?” She shrugs.

Steve knows Natasha doesn't trust people easily, but her and Daisy have been an unbelievable force of nature together and it's futile to argue with either of them.

Tony comes into the room, ready to start yelling, but Bruce places a placating hand on his arm and he deflates. “Okay. We're all here.”

“Almost.” Daisy slaps her hands on her knees and stands up. “I'm pretty sure. Hank Pym?” Silence. “Well, I'm gonna assume you're here already.”

Bucky sits down next to Steve and intertwines their fingers. It's a quiet motion that sends a spark of affection through Steve's chest. Steve is fiercely protective, even knowing that Bucky is fully capable of taking care of himself, but there’s always that little voice in the back of his head that tells him that bad things can happen.

Daisy sighs. “Alright, so high chance that the only person here who knows who Hank Pym is is Tony. Because Howard knew him and if Howard knew him, he talked about him to Tony. Hank Pym was a scientist for SHIELD years and years ago who created this suit that could shrink living organisms. He wanted it to be used to win wars and protect and serve or whatever. But his wife died in one of these suits and it was tragic, so he buried the secrets--”

“What is this, a history lesson?” Tony mumbles and Daisy glares at him. “I already know about this. SHIELD wanted it, but he said no. Then he went on to say that my dad was trying to steal his formula or some nonsense and fucked off and made his own company.”

Daisy is unimpressed, but Steve perks up and leans forwards a little. “So he could be in this room right now. But really tiny?”

Daisy shrugs. “If he knew that we aren't Hydra or shitty people, we’d be on the same damn side and he wouldn’t have to be tiny.” 

A beat of quiet and then a sickening pop and a man is standing in the centre of the room. His suit is red and pretty ant-like. Steve shoots out of his seat and pushes Bucky behind him into the cushions and holds him there. He feels Bucky push back against him, but Steve pushes him back harder until he goes still.

“How did you know all that?” The man takes the mask off and he definitely looks younger than a sixty year old man should look. “Hank is very impressed.” He beams at all of them. “I’m Scott. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve slowly releases Bucky, but he doesn’t let his guard down. He doesn’t know what everyone else is doing, doesn’t care, so long as Bucky’s safe. “It’s pretty cool that I get to meet Captain America.” He stands with his hands on his hips looking around at everyone. “You can stop looking at me like I’m gonna hurt you. I’d lose. Three inhumans, Captain America, a spy, and Tony Stark. I know when I’m beaten.” He spreads his arms out. “So...can we talk?”

“Yeah, here’s a question. What the hell were you trying to steal from my building?” Tony stands right in front of Scott, and even though he’s a little short, he’s no less intimidating.

“Ahh…” Scott shrugs. “Oh, you know. This and that.”

“I will kill you.” Tony says. 

Scott laughs. “Not with Captain America in the room, you won't.” No one else laughs and Scott sighs. “Look, He stops and stares at the ceiling and Steve ganders that he's listening to an earpiece. “Anyways, I’m here for something that you have because it’s interesting and we don’t want you to have stolen technology.”

Tony goes uncharacteristically quiet for a few beats too long and then laughs a little stiffly. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Scott narrows his eyes, but nods all the same, a sceptical look on his face. “Sure, alright.”

Bucky slides his fingers unto Steve's hand and Steve hadn't noticed before, but he had been feeling like he’d entered a different reality (again), but with Bucky’s hand in his, he feels grounded. He squeezes back.

“Look, kid. If there’s technology out there that I want, I go into my lab, and I make it. I don’t need to steal from anyone.” Tony’s arguing with Scott who sighs and sits down on the coffee table in front of Steve and Bucky with a small ‘excuse me’. “Hey!” Tony snaps his fingers in Scott’s face. “I don’t need you sitting on my very expensive coffee table.”

“I’m sure you can afford about ten _million_ of these. Calm down.” Scott reclines and it does not look comfortable in his suit. He catches Steve staring. “Ant Man. That’s what they call me. It wasn’t my idea. But if you piss me off, I can have thousands of ants swarm your pants right now.”

Bucky clenches up and pulls his legs on to the couch. “I haven’t even done anything to you. Geez…”

Scott laughs. “Yeah, not you. But Mr. Stark over here has been making me nervous…” He send Tony a meaningful look. “I’m not saying that I’m going to put ants in your pants, but be prepared that that’s a consequence of being mean to me.”

Daisy and Natasha have moved to the other side of the sofa to stretch out a little more. Tony spreads out his arms in exasperation. “I’m not fighting a guy that can control ants. Besides, I basically invited him up here. He didn't have to.” Daisy says and cuddles into Natasha’s side. “And..." She drags out. "We already know we’re on the same side.”

“He broke into my lab!”

“For you suit!” Scott says. Tony’s mouth clicks shut. “Look, Iron Man, we weren’t going to steal your research or anything like that, but we were going to see if you have the Pym Particle.” Tony plops down on his sofa and drops his head in his hands. “But it turns out you don’t, so we’re all good.”

“You could have just called. Instead of breaking into my lab.”

“Yeah, but you could have lied.” Tony has nothing to say to that. “So...now that we’re all here and probably hungry, who wants some pizza?”

“I’d love pizza.” Bucky says and everyone looks at him. “What? This non-threat is offering us pizza. You wanna say no?” Daisy shrugs. “I thought so.”

“Oh.” Scott says a little impishly. “To clarify,I don’t have the money to buy everyone pizza, but Tony does.”

Tony stares at Scott for way too long. “Fine.” He mumbles. “JARVIS, order us some pizzas.”

“Right away, sir.” The disembodied voice makes Steve jump and Bucky is there immediately to calm him. And though Steve is fine once he remembers that it’s just a computer, he continues to cling to Bucky.

“It’s like a love fest in here?” Scott smiles and turns to look at Tony. “Where’s your lover?” Tony blushes and refuses to answer.

An hour later, finds them sprawled out around Tony’s lounge munching lazily on pizza.

“Can I keep hanging out with you guys? It’s hard to meet people when you’re a convict.” Scott says quickly and uncomfortably.

“That explains so much.” Daisy laughs. “What’s your crime?”

“Breaking and entering.” Scott admits with a shrug. Bucky snorts and laughs in that very charming way of his. “Yeah, I know. That’s why Hank likes me so much. I’m sneaky.”

“Not sneaky enough if you got caught.” Natasha quips and that sets Bucky off again.

Steve loves him like this. Wait--

He stops mid-chew and looks over at Bucky who’s laughing and his eyes are so blue and his smile is so beautiful and he has pizza sauce on the side of his face and it’s so charming and he’s so perfect--

 _Oh_.

Steve keeps eating and thinks he’ll keep this one to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get things moving along through summer, so I pushed them ahead a couple months, I hope that's alright. Also, ENTER SCOTT! I honestly don't think there are any musical references in this chapter. Huh. Weird. I hope y'all liked it. As usual, but more so than usual, comments and kudos produce more chapters because they fuel the author. Me. LOVE YOU!


	13. Can People Really Fall in Love so Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some...mostly fluff. And smut! I was feeling depraved. My lover lives across the world and I figured if I can help someone get off tonight, I will have done my duty. Today's chapter title is from Les Mis. I've been holding onto this one for a while and I'm thrilled to finally use it!
> 
> Small update on my life. I think I might have a new job!! It pays better than my old barista job and it's in a lab! Fingers crossed I get it. Because I'm sick of cereal and rice. jfc
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

After coming to the realisation that he loves Bucky, Steve hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. Every moment he's away from Bucky, all he can think about is when they'll be reunited. Every second he's with Bucky, all he wants to do it cling on. Thankfully, he's slick and Bucky hasn't noticed a shift in his personality yet. He talks to him like normal and keeps his body language casual even as he's burning up on the inside, dying to tell Bucky those three little words that mean so much.

And the sex. It's been amazing.

Bucky has made it his goal to learn each and every one of Steve's limits. He's had his orgasms staged off until he _cries_. Bucky has come all over him and in him and it's filthy, but Steve loves every moment of it. He's greedy and aching for it all the time. Even when they have to part ways for work, Steve thinks about the next time they'll have sex.

Back in the day, he never thought he would have the opportunity to explore this side of his sexuality. Didn't even know that there was a chance that men would want him. And then there's Bucky, who seems to have made it his life goal to give Steve everything he's ever wanted.

It's only been three months, but Steve is in love. So in love that it almost bothers him. Almost.

&&&

On Saturday evenings, Steve has taken to joining Bucky and Natasha for their sparring matches, mostly to make sure that Natasha won’t kill him. But also because Bucky spars in joggers and tight t shirts. And he’s definitely gotten better as time goes on, and now watching him is just gratuitous. At least Steve has recognised that.

Daisy plops down on the couch next to him and hands him a chocolate-banana milkshake and a bag of fries. Steve had given her a look of pure disgust when he saw her dip her french fries into her milkshake. But instead of getting offended, she had just rolled her eyes and offered it to Steve to try and boy, was it good. It was. And now Steve loves the combination. Maybe too much. But Bucky hasn’t said anything about his newest vice, so it’s probably fine for now. And Daisy keeps getting it for him every Saturday, so really, it’s her fault.

“Your boyfriend’s doing good.” She curls her legs under her and pulls the lid off of her milkshake. “Nat’s been very patient with him.”

“Like I guess you weren’t?” Daisy laughs and pushes him with her shoulder.

“He used to rely on his strength a lot more and I told him as much.” She sighs. “But I never had the patience to tell him what not to do. Just what to do. And I guess it doesn’t always work that way.”

Steve makes a thoughtful noise. Martial arts is hard. Bucky is strong. Flexible, not so much, and that doesn’t really work in his favour.

“He’s lucky he’s pretty. No one would wanna hurt that face.”

“I certainly hope not.” Steve indulges in his vice, his face a picture of pure pleasure. His eyes are closed, but he does hear a bodily _thump_ quickly followed by a groan of pain.

“You have to pay attention, Barnes.” Steve opens his eyes and watches as Natasha pulls Bucky to his feet. But Bucky isn’t paying attention to her. He’s looking right at Steve, his face surprised. “Hey.” Natasha snaps her fingers in Bucky’s face. “If you get distracted like that in a fight, you could die.”

“Who am I even trying to fight?” Bucky tears his eyes away from Steve and looks at Natasha in exasperation. “I train and I’m getting better, but why?”

Natasha stares at him, that scrutinising gaze that makes Bucky retreat into himself. “Let’s stop for today. I think it’ll be good for both of us.” She steps off the mat and starts to unwrap her hands. She comes over to the couch and leans down and kisses Daisy gently. “I miss the days when we’d spar.”

“You mean when you’d kick my ass and then fuck me into tomorrow?” Daisy smiles up at Natasha fondly.

Steve’s entire body turns red and he shoves more milkshake-coated fries into his mouth. Bucky walks over to him and pulls him off the couch. “ _Viens avec moi_.” Steve nods and lets himself get dragged out of the gym, fries and milkshake abandoned on the couch.

Bucky is strangely quiet as he pulls them into the elevator and upstairs into the lounge. Steve’s about to ask what they’re doing in here, but Bucky holds a finger up to his lips and brings him out onto the balcony. Steve isn’t afraid of heights; he literally jumped out of a plane without a parachute, but the height of Stark Tower is dizzying. Bucky keeps walking until they’re on the landing pad. It’s windy, but not cold.

“Talk to me.” Bucky finally says.

Steve blinks and turns to look at Bucky. His eyes are shining in the lights of the tower and surrounding skyscrapers. His hair gets swept back and that gives Steve a full look at his face and it hits him hard in the chest how much he loves Bucky.

“What?” Steve croaks out.

Bucky smiles and huffs a little. “C’mon. You’ve been acting weird for a couple of weeks now. I thought it might have been work related or something, but you’ve still been weird and I just wanna make sure you’re alright.”

Steve turns his head. First to right. Then to the left. “On the roof?”

Bucky shakes his head. “The location isn’t important. It’s the only place in the tower that JARVIS can’t hear us. Where _Tony_ can’t hear us.”

“You two have the weirdest relationship.” Steve says offhandedly.

“Don’t change the subject.” Bucky slips his hand into Steve’s. “Is it something I did?”

“No! Bucky, no…” Steve cups Bucky’s face with both of his hands and makes their eyes meet. “I...I’m fine. It’s nothing. The farmers market is ending in a couple of weeks and I’m gonna miss it.”

Bucky searches Steve’s face and he seems unconvinced, but he sighs and lets it drop anyways. “I’m gonna miss it too. It’s how we met.”

“Guess now I’ll have to visit you on Tuesdays to help with separation anxiety.” Steve pulls Bucky into a tight hug and that feeling in the centre of his chest comes back with a vengeance. _Tell him tell him tell him._

Bucky hums and presses his forehead into Steve’s neck. “Your pulse is so fast…”

Steve swallows thickly and he’s sure that Bucky can feel it. He wants to say it so bad. But what if Bucky doesn’t feel the same way? He could make himself look like a complete idiot. He definitely needs to talk to Natasha about this first…

“I’m a little nervous about being up so high.” Steve lies and that cuts through him painfully.

Bucky pulls away and takes Steve by the hand to bring him back inside. “And here I was thinking you’d be totally okay if you fell off this building.”

Steve laughs, albeit a little uncomfortably. “I mean...if there was water down there or something, but I’m solid and the ground is solid and there’s a thing called terminal velocity and--”

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t jump off a building Steve. Unless it’s a really small building and you don’t have a choice. I don’t…” Bucky clears his throat. “Let’s go home.” Something warm expands in Steve’s chest as they make their way to the subway.

There’s a weird unspoken agreement that every night they leave Stark Tower, they had back to Steve’s place. Steve isn’t sure when that started, but he’ll never get sick of seeing Bucky wake up in his bed. Especially after a thorough fucking.

They ride in silence back to Brooklyn. Bucky curls up against Steve and holds one of his hands in both of his. Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head because he can and because he wants to. As they near Steve’s stop, Bucky looks up at him with this childish expression and Steve immediately narrows his eyes. 

“Will you carry me?”

“Hard pass.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and gets off subway dejectedly. “But we’ll get there so much faster if you carry me.”

“I live two blocks from here.” Steve shakes his head and laughs. “Here, I have an idea.” He gets in front of Bucky and takes his hands in his and walks backwards. “I’ll make it worth your while when we get back.” He raises his eyebrows enticingly.

Bucky groans and chuckles helplessly. “God, fine.” But it gets him to walk faster. Huzzah.

Steve barely has time to get into his home before Bucky’s on him, pushing his chest against his back and breathing harshly against his neck. “It’s not very nice to tempt me with sex, Stevie.” Steve swallows and sags back against Bucky. “You know I can’t fucking resist you.” Bucky groans quietly and grinds his hips against Steve’s ass.

“You just look so good in sweats, Buck. I had to restrain myself all night.” Steve confesses and presses his forehead against the door.

“Mm, can’t have that.” Bucky slides his hands around Steve’s hips and cups his cock through his jeans. “Oh, fuck, Stevie, you’re so hard for me.” Steve moans helplessly and pushes back harder against Bucky, feeling the hard line of his dick through layers of clothing. “I wanna _wreck_ you.” The words draw a pitiful whimper from Steve’s throat and Bucky sinks his teeth in the flesh of his neck.

“Ah, please!” Steve’s trembling, trying to keep himself upright and Bucky’s there to help him.

“Let go for me, doll. I’ve got you.” Steve lets his knees give out and Bucky sweeps him into his arms effortlessly. “Bedroom?” Steve nods and cuddles as close to the other man as he can. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Gracefully, as though Steve isn’t a two-hundred pound super soldier, Bucky carries him up the stairs to his bedroom and gently places him on the duvet. “You know I’m filthy right? I didn’t shower after sparring.” Bucky hovers next to the bed and gestures down at his body, but all Steve can see is how hard Bucky is through his sweats.

He makes grabby hands in Bucky’s general direction and hears the responding chuckle. “I’ll change the sheets later. Besides, we’re just gonna dirty you up again, right?”

“Hmm.” Bucky looks up and down Steve’s body. “Maybe.” Steve watches as Bucky’s expression gets a little more feral and his dick twitches in his pants. “Take off your clothes and lay face down on the bed.”

Steve shucks off his clothes and throws them in various parts of his room until he's perfectly naked and lies on his stomach, his face turned to watch Bucky’s slow movements. He loves feeling this exposed. Loves feeling the cool air of his apartment on his skin.

“You were bad earlier.” Steve furrows his eyebrows, but remains quiet. “You lied to me earlier, I let it slide. I won’t push you, but lying is bad.” Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Bucky spanks him on the back of the thigh to keep him quiet. His hips shift against the bed and he moans loudly. “You know I’m really not that strong…” Bucky mumbles and Steve knows that as his I’m-quoting-a-musical voice. Steve feels fingers traces over his welted skin and he shivers. His dick gives a small pulse against the bed, but he forces himself not to move. “I’ll give you five more, I think. Will you count for me?” Bucky’s voice is so soft, so sweet and Steve nods helplessly.

The first one is a shock and it makes Steve yelp, but he obediently counts it. The second hit has him gyrating his hips against the bed shamelessly. He counts breathlessly and on five he’s almost in tears it feels so good. He whimpers out “five” and Bucky shushes him gently, climbing on him and laying his entire weight across his back.

Steve, despite it all, chuckles a little, because Bucky’s heavy and they’re both large, grown men and it pushes the air out him just right. The added weight pushes his cock even harder into the bed and he laugh-groans and presses his face into the pillows with a muffled, “Bucky.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can hear you.” Bucky says because he’s a little shit.

Steve mumbles nonsense and turns his head to the side to speak clearly. “Please fuck me.”

Bucky’s entire body goes rigid and he turns to align his body with Steve’s and presses his lips down the back of his throat. “That’s so hot. You’re so hot, Stevie. You sullied your perfect Catholic mouth. Fuck, I had _plans_. I was gonna do things to you. And now...you’ve gone and ruined it all.” Bucky doesn’t sound exactly put out. “Darling, I’ll be yours forever.”

“God, Buck. Me too.” Steve can feel his lips upturn in a smile against his neck. “Get on with it.”

“Will I get to hear you swear again?” Bucky makes his way down Steve’s back, kissing and licking down his spine.

“Probably not…” Steve admits.

Bucky sighs as though it’s the worst news he’s ever heard in his life. But he takes each of Steve’s cheeks and spreads them and finally _finally_ presses his tongue against his hole. He’s learned at time’s gone on that Bucky _loves_ going down on him. And Steve loves this. He loves how Bucky sucks his hole greedily and runs his tongue against it. Steve clenches gently as Bucky finally starts to push in. Bucky moans like he’s the one being rimmed and pushes his tongue in deeper. Steve moans and grasps onto the pillow for dear life, twisting the cotton in his hands. (The number of pillows and cases he’s been through in the past few months is astronomical.) 

Bucky makes a small noise in the back of his throat and manhandles Steve so he’s on his back and pulls his legs over his shoulders to get to his hole again. Steve’s fairly flexible and can easily handle when Bucky folds him in half like this. Steve’s dick remains untouched, but a steady stream of precum is flowing down the shaft. Bucky drags his finger through it, unteasing, and Steve gasps when a finger pushes in alongside Bucky’s tongue.

“Ah! Please, more, Bucky.”

Bucky pulls his tongue from Steve’s ass and gives him a small bite on the inside of his thigh. “You’re so fucking greedy.” For all his complaining, Bucky always gives Steve whatever he needs. He sucks at the tip of Steve’s cock, pushing his finger in deeper into Steve. With his other hand, he points to Steve’s pillow and Steve reaches under it and pulls out the bottle of lube they keep stashed there.

Bucky manages to get it open with one hand and pours it messily onto Steve’s entrance, never once pulling his mouth from him. He sucks harder and deeper, pulling Steve into the back of his throat and _hums_. Steve doesn’t mean to, but he bucks his hips a little harder than intended because it feels so good. But instead of gagging or pulling off, Bucky groans and keeps Steve as deep as he can.

He pushes a second finger in and seems to revel in the way that Steve holds himself perfectly still, panting his way through it. Bucky pulls his mouth off from Steve and looks up at him adoringly. “Is it good, Stevie? Do you like this?”

“Can you not tell?” Bucky gives Steve a sharp bite to his hip bone and it’s startling and it hurts, but it manages to pull Steve back into the present. “I mean...yes?”

“Well, good.” Bucky trails his mouth up and down Steve’s body and pushes a third finger in. It’s a lot. It’s almost too much. But Steve squeezes his eyes shut and takes it, moaning quietly. “I kept thinking about ya as I could not sleep a wink last night.” 

“C’mon, Buck. I’m ready. You’re taking your sweet time today.” Steve rolls his hips, trying to take Bucky’s finger harder and deeper, but the pace remains the same no matter what he does. So, Steve does what any rational person would do in this situation. He begs. “Please, please. I want you in me bare.” Bucky snaps his eyes up to his in shock and that perfect mouth falls open. And just for a moment, the pace of his fingers falter and Steve almost grins in triumph. But he has to keep going. “I wanna feel you fill me up with everything you have. Don’t you want it to? Don’t you wanna cum in me, Bucky?”

“Fuck yes.” Bucky pulls his fingers out and rubs the head of his cock against Steve’s hole. He holds himself there while he slicks himself up with zero finesse and Steve wants to pump his fist in victory. “It couldn’t please me more…” And he pushes in.

Steve isn’t sure why he’s surprised by Bucky’s size everytime. But he is. And he can’t help it. He gasps and his back arches. It’s nearly pitiful what Bucky can reduce him to, but there’s no way that Steve would ever give up this kind of pleasure. Not for anyone. Not even Coulson. If he gets reassigned, oh no, Bucky’s gonna have to come with him. 

Bucky presses his face into Steve’s neck and mouths at the junction of neck and shoulder. He mumbles sweet nothings and slowly starts thrusting. What Steve would give to see his cock slip in and out of him. Bucky places a hand on the centre of his chest and sits back, looking down at Steve with a near feral expression. He pulls one of Steve’s legs up and around his hip for balance and support and starts up a pounding pace, hard and fast. Steve raises his hands up to headboard to keep his head from busting through it.

Bucky pulls him back down the bed, but to no avail, the thrusts just keep pushing him back up to the headboard. With a breathless laugh, he presses their bodies together against and keeps thrusting. The bed hits with wall with a loud thud each time and Steve is thrilled he doesn’t have anyone living on the other side of that wall.

Steve drags his nails down Bucky’s back and Bucky lets out a small whimper, arching into the pain. “Oh, fuck, Stevie. I don’t think I’m gonna last all that long.”

Steve puts a finger into his mouth and sucks it until it’s nice and wet. Bucky doesn’t notice until Steve’s pushing it against his hole. Bucky moans loudly as he’s breached and gets a hand between them and starts jerking Steve off frantically. “Ahhh… so good, c’mon, Stevie. Come for me. Come on my cock. Lemme feel you clench on my cock.”

Steve is always so good at obeying orders. He pushes his finger deeper into Bucky and cums. It’s a great feeling. His cock pulses so hard with the relief, his cum painting his stomach and chest. Bucky grasps desperately onto the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him into a searing kiss. Steve can feels his rhythm grow erratic and he pushes once, twice, thrice into Steve as hard and as deep as he can go and orgasms. Steve can feel his release fill him up and their kiss gets sloppy. Bucky collapses onto of Steve, not really minding the now-cold cum on his chest.

For a while, there’s only the sound of their breathing. But eventually, Bucky pulls away from Steve with a small grimace and stares straight into his eyes. “I’m fucking thrilled I didn’t shower.”

Steve laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “We maybe should now.”

“Can I wash your hair?”

“Only if I can wash yours, Mr. Barnes.” Steve runs his hands up and down Bucky’s back, feeling his warm, mildly sweaty, skin. “C’mon, pal. Get off of me. Or we’ll fuse together.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.”

“What will Tony think?” It’s the quickest way to get Bucky off of him with a loud noise of disgust. But it works like a charm, every time. 

They stumble into the bathroom together, grasping onto each other with every step. Until Steve starts to feel Bucky’s cum slide down his leg, then they start to move with a little more urgency. It’s not a fast shower, by any means. Bucky washes his hair and peppers kisses down his jaw and neck. Steve lets him clean him, and he gently rubs a bar of soap up and down Bucky’s back until Bucky stops him with a small chuckle.

“I think my back is officially the cleanest part of my body. Forever.” Steve rolls his eyes as Bucky starts cleaning him from head to toe, gently cleaning between each finger and in every nook and cranny. He takes special care when cleaning Steve’s ass, being extra gentle and thorough. Steve feels loved in a way he never thought he would. It’s nice.

Bucky cleans himself quickly and efficiently, but as soon as he’s done, he shuts off the water and wraps Steve in one of his overly fluffy and luxurious towels. The future has some really nice things. Including, but not limited to, Turkish cotton towels. That cost him way too much money. But it feels extra nice when Bucky sets to drying him off and then covering his head with the towel when he’s done. Steve laughs and pulls it off. They wash up for bed side-by-side and trudge back to bed.

Bucky lies down and holds his arms out to Steve who falls into them immediately and cuddles into Bucky. It feels like home. And Steve lets himself think, for just a moment, that Bucky loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved it! Please lemme know what you think! i hope you liked the small little domestic scene at the end. I needed domestic fluff after...porn...
> 
> remember you can find me on [](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com)  
> Musical references
> 
> “You know I’m really not that strong.” Is from the broadway adaptation of Amelie  
> “Darling, I’ll be yours forever” is from Hairspray  
> “I kept thinking about ya as I could not sleep a wink last night” is from Catch Me If You Can. If Aaron Tveit walked up to me and asked me to elope, I’d say yes. No questions asked. The only other person I’d do that for is Gal Gadot. She could make me do literally anything. Kill someone? Sure. Kneel at her feet for hours whilst naked? Definitely.  
> “It couldn’t please me more” is from Cabaret


	14. All I Ask of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is from The Phantom of the Opera! This chapter is literally all fluff! Nat is a little ooc and I'm sorry! I'm also sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I got a job and now I'm in Utah visiting my parents (no, they aren't mormon) and it's been crazy!
> 
> Two questions to you my friends  
> 1\. Would y'all like it if I wrote smutty little one-shots?  
> 2\. I can either make this story two more chapters long or like ten more chapters long. But I'm not sure what I'm feeling. Thought I'd take poll
> 
> ENJOY!

Bucky is about ninety percent certain that the universe has some sort of personal vendetta against him. That has to be it. There's truly no other alternative. Otherwise, why the fuck would it drop a perfect specimen of a human being into his life and let him feel like this? It feels like a combination of indigestion, malnutrition, and fire. Last he checked, it wasn't supposed to feel this way. Last he checked, it was supposed to be a warm happy feeling. But no. The universe is playing some sort of practical joke against him.

Love. Avoid it, if at all possible. Thank you, Douglas Adams, for the sound and completely rational advice.~

Because Steve is sitting at his breakfast nook and the sun is shining onto his face and he's perfect. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue and when he catches Bucky staring at him, he lifts his eyebrows and _smiles._

Bucky is sure he isn't breathing. He can't even fucking smile back and Steve's smile dims a little when Bucky doesn't respond at all and that aches. Right in the centre of his chest. Bucky has known for weeks that he loves Steve. Has known since he fucking laid eyes on him in June. But he feels like he’s finally admitted it to himself for the very first time. Instead of every day since that one time that Steve booked it to Central Park from Brooklyn in nine minutes.

Steve is still watching him, but now he’s pointedly moving his eyes to a spot behind Bucky. And it takes every ounce of self-control to turn around to see what Steve is looking at. The coffee maker. It’s full. Bucky rolls his eyes and fills Steve’s cup appropriately with chocolate syrup and milk and a little bit of coffee. Just the way he likes it. Steve cradles the mug in his hands when it’s passed over to him and smiles at Bucky like he’s just been given his first child.

Bucky pours himself a mug and leans against the counter, watching Steve. He opens his mouth because it’s the perfect moment to tell him how he feels. Because his eyes are so blue in the light and it’s quiet and there are no distractions or interruptions. But instead of a fucking love confession, Bucky says,

“I’m quitting my job.”

Steve’s expression falls instantly and that happy, comfortable moment is gone. And it’s cold and tense and Steve leans forward out of the sun and his eyes are dark and Bucky regrets his entire existence.

“What?”

With a small sigh, Bucky sets down his mug and stares at the floor. “I dunno. I got this really fancy, really expensive degree from Columbia and Tony’s been offering me a job since we became friends and I think it might be time to move on from the service industry…” He chances a glance at Steve, but his expression gives nothing away. “Working at the shop is comfortable and stable and easy and I don’t have to worry about impressing anybody. But I’m smart and I feel like I haven’t been proving that.”

Steve smiles, soft and gentle and gets up from the counter. He walks to Bucky and pulls him into a hug. And Bucky tries not to melt into how good it feels and how natural it is to be exactly where he is. There isn’t anything in the world that could make him want to leave Steve’s arms.

“Nobody doubts how smart you are, Buck. It’s obvious in everything you do.” Steve idly plays with the hairs at the base of Bucky’s neck. “If you wanna go work for Tony, I’ll support you. It might be good for you to have a change in environment. Your customers can be pretty crumby. I’m surprised you haven’t bumped off anyone.”

Bucky laughs freely, because what a fucking phrase. “God, I love you.” Steve’s entire body goes tense.

He said it. It feels as though Bucky had a ball shoved in his heart and saying those words removed it and he feels lighter. He loves Steve. It’s out in the open and there’s nothing you can do about it now except await Steve’s response. Except Bucky likes to ramble. So he does.

Bucky pulls back a little to look Steve in the face. “I know we haven’t been together very long. And I’m not really sure what y’all used to do during the olden times, but I’ve known I love you since that time you asked me if I was interested in your berries and I thought you were flirting with me and now I’m like fifty-percent sure you might not have been and that’s just a way people would speak back in the forties. And I don’t care if you’re old. And the fact that you’re Captain America is an added bonus, but I fell for you before I knew you were Captain America. And god, I love teasing you about it because you always turn red and it’s so cute. And you wear those god awful button ups and you tuck them in like you’re ninety--” Bucky stops.

Steve is laughing. It had started off quiet, but now, his shoulders are shaking and his eyes are glistening and he’s gripping on Bucky’s shoulders like they’re his lifeline.

“Christ, Buck, you never shut up, do you?” Bucky opens his mouth to respond, but Steve rolls his eyes and kisses him deeply. It’s slow and passionate and there’s a fire growing under Bucky’s skin. He pulls Steve closer by the hair and presses their tongues against each other. Steve pulls away before it gets too heated and strokes Bucky’s cheek. “I love you. No concessions. ‘Til the end of the line.”

“Lines don’t end…” Bucky says because apparently he’s lost the ability to censor himself. “It’s a math thing. Line segments end.” Steve is shaking his head. “Saying you’ll love me ‘til the end of the line means you’ll never...stop…” Steve raises his eyebrows expectantly. “Oh.”

“Oh, he says.” Steve presses their foreheads together and laughs. “I never thought I’d be able to have this.” He confesses quietly and it makes Bucky’s heart clench.

“Never thought anyone would love you?” Bucky asks because he's good at ruining moments.

Steve smiles and moves them to the sofa, manhandling Bucky until he's comfortably seated on Steve's lap. “Well, I'm sure your history books told you I was a scrawny, sickly kid. I was about ninety pounds soaking wet.” Bucky's read about this, but it's different hearing it from Steve. “No one would look twice at me. Dames thought I was weak and fellas thought I was a dame.” He smiles ruefully. “You probably wouldn't have loved me.”

Ice stabs Bucky straight through the heart. And though it hurts, he chooses his words carefully. “Steve...I'm not in love with you for your body.” He holds Steve's face in both of his hands. “You're kind and compassionate and you say weird things and you love your friends. And you have this moral compass that could rival Kant. I love you because you put way too much sugar in your coffee even though it doesn't affect you. I love you, Stevie. And I would love you if you were small.”

Steve looks at Bucky, his expression unreadable. “Well, that’s that then. No concession, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky laughs. “No concessions, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve smiles and it lights up his entire face. He leans up and kisses Bucky gently and Bucky is sure his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. This kiss lasts all of three seconds, but it’s perfect in every way. Because Steve is perfect.

&&&

“He loves me.” Steve says the moment Natasha opens her apartment door. It’s his first time her place and it’s pretty minimalist (the twenty-first century movement for wealthy people and not the decoration style of poor students who can’t afford furniture) and when Steve points it out, she rolls her eyes and just lets him inside.

“How did you find out where I live?” She goes into her kitchen and puts on a tea kettle.

“I got a friend to hack into SHIELD.” She turns around and stares at him. “I thought it was unfair that you know where I live but I don’t know where you live.” Natasha just raises and eyebrow. “I’m not sorry.”

“Right.” Natasha turns to her cabinets and pulls out two mismatched mugs and puts a tea bag of chamomile in each. “Would this ‘friend’ happen to be Tony Stark?” Steve smiles uncomfortably. “Not Daisy.”

“Spies.”

“She isn’t a spy.” Natasha looks offended and then sighs helplessly. “You’ve got the Captain America thing going for you, so I guess I can’t be too upset. We will be sharing words later…” She gets a peculiar look on her face. She clears her throat. “Anyways. He loves you?” Steve honest to god giggles and Natasha whips her head over to look at him. “Jesus Christ.” The tea kettles starts whistling and she fills their mugs.

Steve spreads himself out on her sofa and she curls into a corner, mug cradled close to her chest. “I'm happy, Nat.”

“I imagine you would be now that you know the feeling is mutual.” He blinks and she rolls her eyes. “Literally everyone noticed. Even Scott and he's only been around a few weeks.”

Steve smiles. “I didn't think I was that obvious.”

“The two of you are not subtle. You're so in love its giving me cavities.”

Confusion passes briefly across Steve's face. “Because we're so sweet together?”

“Oh my god.” Natasha looks sufferingly at her ceiling. She loves Steve, she truly does. But after five years of being defrosted, he should really know more about modern day colloquialisms. He's adorable, in that golden retriever puppy way. “Yeah, because you're so sweet.”

“You're kind of like that with Daisy.”

And that comes as a shock. “Love is for children.”

“I don't believe that when it comes to you. Maybe when I first met you five years ago, but now I know you and I know that you are capable of love.”

Scratch that. Steve Rogers is a little shit.

“It isn't like that.”

“I bet she's been here. Bet she's even made you breakfast. Maybe you've even made _her_ ” Natasha doesn't say anything, but she's sure her face speaks for itself. “It isn't a weakness, Nat.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” She sips at her tea and fixates on a spot away from Steve. “Tell me more about Bucky. I like seeing you happy.”

Steve, bless his old person heart, lets it go. “Trying to find a fella back in my day was damn near impossible. Times aren't perfect, but they're better than they used to be.”

“It probably still doesn't make up for lost time.”

“Being with Bucky almost does.” Natasha blinks and Steve turns bright red. “I mean...I know that being with Bucky might be temporary, but--”

“You can't think that way.” Natasha uncurls herself and lays a hand on Steve's knee and squeezes it imploringly. “If you think it's temporary or start letting yourself think it's going to end, it will. And Steve you deserve happiness. You saved the world.” She finishes quietly.

Steve sets their mugs down on the coffee table and pulls her into a tight hug. They have never really shared contact before, but she fits snugly into his bulk and she feels safe. Tentatively, she hugs back.

“You know I love you too, right?” He asks and Natasha's throat closes up, but she nods. “You deserve love, whether you accept it or not.” She laughs wetly and fists his shirt in her hands. She isn't going to cry. That would be ridiculous. No, she isn't crying. She is a heartless spy. Steve pulls back and holds her by the shoulders. 

“Thanks.” I love you too. “You’re a good man, Steve.” She manages to croak out. Steve only smiles and that's enough. “Despite it all, I'm really glad we're partnered up.”

“I don't think anyone else would have been better than you.”

“Not even Coulson?”

Steve wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “He might be in love with me.”

“Might, he says. Definitely, sweetheart.” The lump in her throat is starting to loosen up and she manages a small laugh.

“Oh, god. I have to tell him about Bucky.” Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and Natasha curls against him.

“You're gonna break that poor man's heart.”

“It'll be my first time ever.”

Natasha laughs and Steve wraps an arm around her shoulders. And everything feels like it's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked it! I know you've been waiting for this for a little bit! And it felt right. 
> 
> As always, lemme know if you liked it, if you hated it, if you think I should never write anything else for the rest of my life. Because all comments, no matter the subject matter, make me happy. I love all of you and I wish a very wonderful end of January!
> 
> And you can find me on [](http://a-cosmicmess.tumblr.com)


	15. I Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is from Book of Mormon. This is also the last chapter. To all of my commenters and kudo-ers and passive readers, thank you. I love all of you so much, you can't even begin to know how much you all mean to me. 
> 
> I've decided to this into a series of future one shots that can be read as stand alones. I'll probably update about as often as I do now, until I feel like I've exhausted this plot line. Future parts of the series will be less fluffy as I've planned, which is why I've decided to split it up. I can't wait to see all of you again in the future! Until then, here's the last chapter of Of Berries and Nazis!

“So... Captain America is in love with me.” Bucky says as he cleans the espresso machine a little too hard, but for the first time _ever_ not out of frustration.

Sam turns away from the pastry case and fixes Bucky with a stare so hard it would melt glass. “ _Fuck you_.” He takes the rag from Bucky and throws it across the counter. “First, your ass comes in here with a fucking resignation letter. And now you're telling me that farmer is Captain fucking America?”

Bucky stares as his towel lands on a table right next to a customer, who jumps in surprise and glances at them in shock, but Bucky manages to turn his attention back to Sam. “Yeah, I mean. I've been having a really good few months.”

“It's 2017. No one's having a really good few months.”

“You're just saying that ‘cause you're single.”

“Again. Fuck you.”

Bucky shrugs, but looks over at his rag pointedly. Sam grumbles and goes out into the cafe to grab the towel. He apologises quietly to the customer who just smiles at him in that usual confused way that customers smile when something out of the ordinary happens. For a brief moment, it looks like Sam wants to stay and talk to her, but he turns and sees Bucky grinning and his face fills with anger.

He storms back behind the counter and throws the towel at Bucky’s face. Back in the day before June, Bucky would have thrown a fit, but now he just laughs, cleans the excess coffee grounds from his cheeks, and resumes cleaning the espresso machine.

“Alright, Barnes. How long have you known he’s Captain America?”

Bucky thinks for a moment and looks up at the lights. “Maybe...Since July?”

“You rude asshole.”

“With language like that, you’ll have to start looking for another job.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. New Yorkers always need their damn coffee no matter what kind of attitude they get when they receive it.”

“New Yorkers will give you shit about it and still tip you. Gotta love ‘em.” Bucky laughs. “That’s okay. I’m sure Tony would hire you to be my secretary or something and you’ll make exponentially more than what you’re making now.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “And leave our coworkers to fend for themselves?”

“Do you even know our boss’ name?” Bucky asks, because he sure doesn’t.

“I don’t think I’ve even met the dude.” Sam gets a pointed look and sighs. “Yeah, alright. But where’s Daisy gonna start getting her coffee?”

“You know the only reason she would come here for coffee was to fuck with me? Why the hell else would she come to Brooklyn from Manhattan?” Sam’s never thought about before. “She works with Tony and she can basically fly.”

“What the hell is your life, man?” Sam starts to make himself a mocha because the only person in the store is the customer that Sam accosted and because this conversation requires caffeine.

Bucky moves out of his way and sits on the counter where they leave drinks for the customers. “You know, you are the most stable part of my life right now.” Bucky fidgets and Sam almost burns his milk while he’s steaming it because _Bucky doesn’t fidget_.

Sam finishes his drink and sips at it even though it feels like flames of Mordor in his mouth. “Spit it out.”

“I want you to come with me. Not as my secretary or whatever, but I--you’re a person that I don’t hate being around.”

Sam chugs his molten lava coffee and he’s pretty sure he’ll never have taste buds again. “Are you trying to call me a friend? Is that what’s happening right now?”

Bucky plays with his fingers. “Yeah…”

“You’re shit at this, Barnes.” Sam rubs the back of his neck. “But, yeah, alright. I could do with a change. And I still haven’t found myself a special someone. And Natasha’s a lesbian, so...that’s cool.”

Bucky smiles and hops off the counter. He starts walking towards Sam and before he can ask what he’s doing, Bucky pulls him into a hug. “There’s a person you might be into that I recently met. As long as you’re into dads.”

&&&

Two weeks later, Bucky and Sam walk out of that coffee shop for the last time.

Two weeks later, Bucky finds himself in a fancy new office on the same floor as Bruce and Sam is two stories up with Tony.

Two weeks later, Bucky and Sam are making enough money that their bank accounts don’t weep when they order food for dinner.

Bucky’s window has a stunning view of Upper Manhattan. So far, the worst thing about his job is the commute and that people are in and out of his office to give him assignments, but they’re easy and Daisy is always there to give him pointers. She hangs around his office more often than hers and buys them coffee during breaks and they move their sparring days to Mondays and Thursdays.

Sam’s job is basically to be a mechanical assistant to Tony. Apparently, Dum-E has set Tony on fire too many times. And it helps to have human feedback. So far, Tony hasn’t pushed him off the landing pad, so that’s good. And according to Tony, Sam has some really creative ideas and can lift heavier things than he can.

Steve hasn’t said it yet, but Bucky can tell he’s pleased that he and Bucky can ride into work and home together. Which means that they end up spending more time at Steve’s place more often than not. Because Steve’s place is better than Bucky’s. And Bucky still likes to buy flowers and he’s been filling Steve's barren apartment with succulents and ivys and Steve loves watering them and watching them grow. There’s an avocado plant that he’s been nurturing with all the love in the world, because ‘Tony says that vitamins are dangerous now’. Bucky rolls his eyes at that, but ultimately let’s Steve do whatever he wants.

Steve doesn’t talk about his work, but Bucky learns that he works for SHIELD and that his boss is secretly (or not so secretly) in love with him. He learns that Natasha works with him and the whole farmers market thing was to follow the comings and goings of a person suspected to be Hydra. Turns out he wasn't, and he was just an overall suspicious human being.

Steve is an overall happy and kind person. So, when he comes home late one day and doesn't even greet Bucky, there's something wrong. Bucky doesn't want to push, but Steve always at least says hi. But now he's nowhere to be found. Bucky gets up from the couch and heads upstairs and into Steve's room.

Steve is sitting on the bed with his face in his hands and he doesn't move when Bucky sits down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

With his face still in his hands, Steve shakes his head.

“Will you want to talk about it?” Steve shrugs. “Is it something I did?” Bucky is way too relieved when Steve shakes his head. “Alright. Well, you go get showered and I'll make dinner and maybe you'll be able to talk about it when you're done?” Bucky gets on his knees in front of Steve and runs his hands up and down his arms.

Steve peeks out from between his fingers and Bucky can just barely see how red Steve's face is. Either from anger or riding his motorcycle or something else that Bucky really doesn't want to think about. Bucky stands up and kisses the top of Steve's head then heads back downstairs to start making dinner.

It's nothing fancy. Just braised chicken and roasted vegetables. But it takes a while to bake, so Bucky goes around and feeds all the plants that have dry soil.

Steve comes down after an hour, right before Bucky starts worrying, dressed in just sweat pants. His hair is still wet and his skin isn't completely dry. Bucky grinds his back teeth silently to keep his mouth shut before he says something stupid.

As it happens, he doesn’t need to keep his mouth shut for long. Steve sighs and plops down at the breakfast nook and eyeballs Bucky as he cleans the dishes while dinner cooks.

“The Director wants me to make a statement and come out.”

“As gay Captain America? Or just Captain America?” Bucky sets the dishes down and dries his hands off to give Steve his full attention.

“As bisexual Captain America. But apparently the first part is optional.” Steve runs a hand through his still wet hair and shakes off the stray droplets. “I was hoping that I’d be able to continue living life just as I am now. You know…happy and not as a symbol. People will view me different. Right now, I can go around and basically do whatever I want without being recognised.”

He trails off. Bucky circles the counter and pulls Steve into a tight hug. “What’d you say?”

“What do you mean?” Steve pulls back and looks at Bucky as though he’s grown another head.

“Did you say no?”

“SHIELD gave me everything. A job. This apartment. A life. They saved me. I can’t…I owe them.”

“Your life?” Bucky shakes his head. “You don’t owe them that much. If your boss wants you to give up everything that you’ve been working towards, then fuck him. And not in the sexy way.”

Steve almost looks like he wants to laugh, but then he drops his gaze and shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m morally obligated to do this. And with the state of the world, maybe people need Captain America.”

Bucky wants to scream. “Look at how miserable you are! To hell with all of them. To hell with people. You deserve better. Didn’t you already crash a plane and _died_? You owe them your life? You already ended a war, Steve!”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I’ve already made up my mind.”

There’s a firmness in Steve’s eyes and Bucky knows better than to argue, but he’s never been the best at keeping his mouth shut. “I’m calling Natasha.” He stalks out of the kitchen before Steve can stop him and locks himself in the bathroom and calls Natasha. And he’s only mildly surprised when Daisy answers.

“What?” Daisy’s irritated.

“I need your help. Is Natasha there?”

Daisy instantly sobers up and sighs. “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

When Bucky speaks, his voice echoes just a little, so he must be on speaker. “The director wants Steve to come out and out.”

Silence stretches over the phone. Steve knocks on the door, but Bucky ignores him.

“I know.” Natasha says finally. “Don’t try to argue. I think I put him in a bad mood. I didn’t think you’d call me about it.” There’s a weird rustling sound and obvious noises of discomfort.

“Were you having sex?”

“What the hell did you think we were doing?” Daisy sounds even more irritated. And Bucky makes a noise of disgust. “Look, Steve has a strong sense of duty and it would be ridiculous to try to argue with him about it. There are some things he just won’t bend on. He was Captain America then and he’s Captain America now. Don’t try to change that.”

Daisy hangs up and Bucky tries to not let that bother him. A moment later, he receives a text message from Natasha and it just says, ‘I wish I could help you more’. He sighs and sits on the bathroom sink. Steve knocks on the door again.

“Buck. Talk to me.” Bucky keeps his mouth shut since he’s really only good at pissing Steve off right now. Guilt churns uncomfortably in his stomach. “I’m not mad. Please?”

Bucky is utterly useless when Steve says please. Because good manners can get you anything, kids. With a sigh of defeat, he opens the door and Steve’s standing there, still kind of damp, looking so goddamn sad. As soon as the door is mostly open, Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him into a hug.

“I’ve never been in a relationship, Bucky. I don’t know how to express myself…” Steve sounds like he wants to say more, but he’s struggling for words.

“I’m sorry for calling Natasha.” It was childish and a spur of the moment decision that he regrets.

“She’s the first person I told.” Steve confesses. “I know you both want what’s best for me, but I think I can handle myself alright. You both have very different ways of expressing yourselves and she’s a little more…abrasive, I think the word is.”

Bucky sucks in a deep breath. “Steve, if you think this is what you really want and not what you think the world wants, then I support you. A hundred percent. ‘til the end of the line.”

Steve chokes out a sound and presses his face into Bucky’s neck, wet strands of his hair swiping across Bucky’s face. They stay there for way too long. Bucky continues to run his hands up and down Steve’s back comfortingly until the smell of chicken fills the house.

“Our dinner.” Bucky whispers scandalised. He moves away from Steve, but keeps their hands locked and goes to turn off the oven. Because food is important. In any and all situations.

Steve clings to Bucky even as he pulls the chicken out the oven and sets it on the stove to cool.

“I love you.” Steve says quietly when Bucky pulls him back into his arms again.

“I love you too.”

&&&

Phil Coulson is not at all what Bucky thought he would look like. He looks…like a dad. And he _smiles_ like it isn’t painful. Phil Coulson watches Steve with a kind of reverence that puts Bucky on edge. Of course, Bucky knows that Steve wouldn’t leave him for a middle-aged father-like figure-slash-fanboy.

Phil Coulson stands on the periphery of the room for the press conference, not drawing any attention to himself and Bucky wouldn’t have noticed him if it hadn’t been for Natasha pointing him out. It’s hard to believe that Phil Coulson is as dangerous as everyone says he is.

“He’s a decent shot.” Natasha says. And that’s one hell of a compliment coming from her.

“I wanna learn how to shoot.” Bucky blurts out and Natasha rolls her eyes at him. Daisy laughs from her other side.

Tony slides into the seat next to Bucky along with Scott and Sam. “I have a shooting range. And a bunch of weapons.” Stark speaks like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “And since you work in the same building, you might as well make good use of it.”

Sam leans back in his seat and Bucky for a moment imagines that Sam and Scott could be alright together. They look nice together. They’re laughing about something together. Probably Tony-related.

“Yeah, alright. Do you charge?” Bucky asks.

Tony laughs and it’s genuine. “No, weirdo. I don’t _charge_. You’re my friend and employee.”

It’s nice to see Tony this relaxed. It’s a good look on him. It must have to do with the mysterious red-headed woman that his eyes keep drifting towards. She’s stunning and poised. She goes around the room with an iPad, making sure everything is perfect. Natasha leans towards Bucky and quietly informs him that her name is Pepper Potts.

Tony always assumed that Tony would never settle down with a special someone. But he’s been proven wrong when Pepper Potts sends Tony a sly wink to make the man blush just a little bit.

“Thanks, Tony. For everything.” Tony looks uncomfortable but nods his head.

Bucky turns his attention to the stage and can see Steve focussing on the wall behind the crowd with unerring single-mindedness. At exactly noon, Phil Coulson adjusts his already impeccable suit and walks up to the lectern.

“My name is Phil Coulson, the director of SHIELD. But this press conference isn’t for me. I’d like to bring our guest of honour to stage. Steve.” Phil Coulson steps to the side and Steve visibly steels himself and steps up to the lectern.

Steve looks mighty uncomfortable in the three-piece suit that Tony picked out for him for this occasion. Even still, he pulls a notecard out from the inside of his jacket and clears his throat.

“My name is Steven Grant Rogers. I was born in July of 1918 and in 1943, I was given a serum to make me Captain America.” Steve swallows, and the rooms goes silent. Bucky doesn’t realise how tense he is until Natasha lays a placating hand on his knee and gives him a reassuring look.

It takes a moment, but the reports and standing and flashing cameras at him and shouting questions. Phil Coulson steps in at that moment and puts a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder. And that shouldn’t make Bucky angry or jealous, but it does.

“One at a time please.” Phil Coulson says until the reports start to shut up and raise their hands. Steve answers each question.

“The ice preserved me, and the serum kept me alive.”

“Vaccines are great. The internet, so helpful.”

“I’ve been defrosted for about six years now. The waiting period was to let me adjust to current society.”

“Yes, all my friends are dead. Thank you.” Steve grits his teeth.

“Is there a special woman in your life?” One reporter asks and Steve’s eyes instantly lock with Bucky’s. And when Bucky realises that he’s asking permission, Bucky nods shakily.

“His name is Bucky.” The reporters go crazy again.

And Bucky can see the headlines now: _American Hero is Gay!_ and even if that’s in a good light, people will still twist it and make it negative and ruin things for Steve.

“I’m bisexual.” Steve says over the noise. “And I’m Captain America.” His voice is firm and a heat coils in the bottom of Bucky’s stomach and it carefully replaces the nerves he’d been feeling. “Love is love. And I refuse to feel any shame for it.” There’s more yelling and it’s deafening.

Phil Coulson leans towards the microphone. “No more questions please.” He has to say it a few more times before people start to get with the programme.

Steve gives a small wave to the reporters and the crowd and disappears behind the curtain behind the stage. Bucky is on his feet even while the director is still speaking and running through reporters and paparazzi and climbs onto stage amidst protests and goes to Steve.

Steve is standing limply, staring at nothing. Bucky approaches him cautiously. “Hey, doll.” He isn’t surprised when Steve doesn’t respond or even look at him. Or even give an inkling that he had heard him. So Bucky takes a step closer and gently gasps Steve’s hand in his. “Look at me.” Steve blinks slowly and looks at Bucky with unfocused eyes. “There we go.”

“My heart hurts.” Steve blinks again and his eyes clear up and he looks more confused than anything. “It feels like I’m small again.”

Bucky frowns and squeezes Steve’s hand a little bit harder. “You just came out to the world. You just gave a lot of people a lot of hope.” Steve nods and leans against the wall. He slides down and Bucky follows him, curling up against his side. “You did good, Stevie.”

“Ugh, I think I’m dying.” Steve groans and presses his forehead against his knees.

Natasha and company get through the curtain and sit around Steve in a circle.

Scott speaks first. “If I had known as a kid that Captain America is bisexual, coming out would have been a lot easier for me. I would have had someone to look up.”

“Representation is important.” Sam says.

That eases the lines in Steve’s shoulders and he looks up and around at all of his friends. Even Bruce, who does his best to avoid large, loud crowds, is here. “We’re all here for you, no matter what the fallout is.” Bucky turns and gives Bruce a withering look. But Bruce only shrugs back.

There’s no saying what the outcome is going to be like. But Bucky knows that Steve won't be alone. He’s got all of them, plus some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you so much! A couple things, along with the one shots for this particular AU, I've started writing a teacher!Steve AU because I have a problem. I hope I'll see you all again in the future. Please comment and kudo and tell your friends about some random girl who wrote erotic fanfiction about two superheroes. Don't...actually. Unless you want to.
> 
> Please come visit me on [ My blog isn't strictly MCU, but my ask box is always open and I take writing requests. So...yeah. I love you all and I hope you all really enjoyed it!](http://a-cosmismess.tumblr.com)


End file.
